Magic Will Find A Way
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: Harry wakes to find himself in a dangerous position after his encounter with Voldemort during the final task. Now he has a new chance at life. What will he do with it, and can Owen really raise a wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**Life and Magic Will Find a Way**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One**

**Darkness. That was the first thing that registered in the mind of the fourteen-year-old Harry Potter as he came to a slow sense of awareness. The second was the feeling of weightlessness. Like he was floating in the air with no broom to hold him off the ground. Soon the memories of his life and what had happened just before darkness had consumed him started to filter back.**

**The Dursley's. Hogwarts. His friends. His godfather. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. The third trial. Taking the cup alongside his fellow Hogwart's Champion. Cedric's sudden death, and Voldemort's revival. The connection that had formed between their wands. The purple light of a curse hitting him.**

**Soon the emotions came back with a vengeance. It had all happened so fast.**

**The feeling of being helpless to stop it as the traitorous Pettegrew cast the curse that killed Cedric. Weakness as he was pinned to the tombstone of Voldemort's muggle father while he hadn't been strong or fast enough to fight it. Hot pain as the blade Pettigrew held tore through the flesh of his arm to steal from him the blood needed for the dark ritual. Fear as the Dark Lord was revived. Determination to live as he fought against the man who had killed his parents.**

**Harry thought that Voldemort was now most likely dead again. The backlash as their wands connected and fought for power had hit them both. He could remember the Dark Lords screaming as he threw one last curse at him. Harry hadn't been quick enough. Already in pain from the magical backlash, Harry had not been fast enough to react before he felt that bright purple curse hit him. It had felt like something in his mind and heart had snapped, and it was then that Harry knew no more as his body gave in under the utter agony.**

**'Am I dead?' Harry wondered absently as his eyelids felt too heavy to move.**

**'At least I'll be able to see them again. Mum. Dad.' He thought as he finally managed to open his eyes only to widen them in shock as the feeling of weightlessness vanished completely and Harry felt himself fall.**

**Harry chocked as all the air escaped his lungs as his back hit solid ground. His head smacked down quickly after and Harry felt a wave of dizziness and pain that made any hope he'd had of joining his parents vanish. The pain that racked his body right then was like being smacked with a neon sign that flashed with the words 'Not Dead Yet!'. **

**Harry hissed with pain as he cursed and moved to take the pressure off of where his fall had implanted a tree root into his tender side. He didn't doubt there would be a rather lovely bruise from that, and his head pounded both from where he had smacked the ground as well as from his scar. Harry's hand came up to gingerly touch his forehead where he could feel his fingers come away with wetness that told him it was sluggishly bleeding from the old curse scar as the wound on his arm. The skin around it feeling hot and fresh.**

**'It figures that I couldn't be that lucky.' Harry thought to himself before stumbling to get his feet under him to stand.**

**Hearing the subtle swish of movement from the plants around him, his senses flared to life, and Harry could feel that wherever he was it was not safe. Scrambling to his feet sluggishly, Harry reached for his wand only to find it in two charred and blackened pieces. He knew it must have been the backfiring of the connection with Voldemort's wand that had done this. Brushing the thought of his wand aside Harry chose to focus on the more immediate problem as the movement that had been there was suddenly all too still.**

**He felt like he was being hunted.**

**Not knowing which direction it would be safe to run, Harry held his ground as he concentrated. Listening for the smallest sounds, one thing stood out to him. There was a single hiss that turned Harry's mind toward whatever it was being reptilian. The problem was that he could not understand it as he could any of the snakes he had encountered before. **

**~Hello?~ Harry hissed out softly into the darkness in an attempt to see if whatever it was could understand him, and if it did, if it would respond.**

**'An animal. More than one... maybe three of them.' Harry thought as a clicking noise answered him that sounded a lot like a growl.**

**One was followed by another from the other side of him. He knew now that whatever was out there; they were fast. Suddenly there was movement as the plants rustled nearby. It was quick and before he could see anything, he could feel that he was surrounded on all four sides. Harry couldn't help but freeze at the sight that greeted him when his eyes fully adjusted. He had an idea of what these creatures could be. He had learned about them in muggle grade school. The problem was that they were supposed to much smaller, and more bird than a reptile. **

**Oh, and the fact that they were supposed to be extinct!**

**Knowing that he has no way to get away from them Harry took a deep breath as he relaxed his body. He had already thought himself to be dead. A moment ago he had welcomed it with open arms. Now he was somewhere unknown to him with what appeared to be something like velociraptors on all sides. Right then Harry just felt numb. **

**He had fought Voldemort with everything he had. Already he had thought he had died from the encounter. Strangely enough, Harry now felt no fear. No fear of the predators before him. No fear of death. He was just numb and done. **

**Minutes passed with nothing happening. Harry watched the predators around him. He could swear they looked confused as they made noises back and forth. They were communicating but had yet to attack him. Harry's eyes widened a bit as he found himself speaking parseltongue as he watched them.**

**~I can't understand you at all, but if you're going to eat me then could you get on with it? I'm rather tired.~ He asked as his shoulders sagged and he slumped a bit from the pain he could feel everwhere.**

**The raptors looked at him steadily, but now were showing no signs of aggression at all. Harry would have found it strange that four deadly predators that had him surrounded had yet to do anything, but he was too tired and emotionally numb to care anymore. He'd already accepted the thought of dying once. If, after everything he had been through, he was meant to die here then he would accept that too.**

**He was only fourteen years old, and already so tired of fighting.**

**Slowly, the raptor in front of him lowered its head to nudge at his arm as it smelled the blood that had started to clot over the slice on his arm. After a moment, the creature stepped back as if seeming satisfied while it communicated something with the others. They seemed to have reached some kind of conclusion as two of them gently nudged him as the four of them started herding him through the brush.**

**~Where are you taking me?~ Harry hissed as he almost stumbled while letting them do as they wished.**

**Harry let them lead through the trees. It only took a moment of walking in the inky darkness but soon Harry came to see the answer to his question.**

**'This is a nest...' Harry thought with some surprise as the creature that seemed to be the leader continued to push him toward it before finally managing to push him into it.**

**Harry fell to his knees with the force before sitting up to watch the predators that still surrounded him. The four of them soon settled down into the nest with him at the center. They were all so close that Harry could feel the warmth off of their leathery skin. Seeing as he was firmly encased in the nest by them, Harry did not fight it and laid back as the exhaustion started to overwhelm him.**

**The events of the day flickered through his mind as he allowed himself to relax against the side of what he could tell were dangerous predators just by looking at them. He didn't know where he was, but he did know it must be very far for Hogwarts. His wand was destroyed, and the ambient magic around him felt wild and unfamiliar even as it wrapped around him and cradled him soothingly. Voldemort had done something with that last curse; though Harry couldn't be sure what.**

**The only thing he did know was that he didn't really feel the need to get back. Here he was, surrounded by these animals that could kill him if they felt the desire, and he felt safe for the first time that he could remember. Truly safe, and free. Free from the Dursleys and their treatment. Free from the Wizarding World and their expectations. Their hero worship for something that he didn't remember.**

**Yet, for as free as he felt, Harry also felt empty. His mind felt raw even as his heart echoed that pain. He felt like something inside him had been torn away. His magic seemed to be reaching for something, but there was nothing there to connect with. It left him feeling so alone even as one of the creatures chittered to him in a way he could feel was meant to be soothing.**

**Harry shifted to look up at the night sky as he listened to the breathing of the creatures around him. The stars shone, and Harry relaxed his sore body as his exhaustion caught up to him. Green eyes closed as he started to drift off.**

**For tonight it seemed that they had no intention of eating him.**

**What Harry didn't and couldn't have known as he drifted off into sleep, was that his life had been set on a new course starting with killing the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Just as the venom of the King of Serpents had entered his blood; so too had its own blood from when Harry had struck the fatal blow. The raptors could sense this in Harry, and dare not bite him. They instinctively knew that his blood was a potent poison. Another side effect of this was that, to the raptors, Harry did not carry the scent of prey. Harry, with no real means to understand them, would never know of this, but it was his very blood and magic that spoke to the raptors on an instinctual level.**

**That alone had been what had saved his life even as the wild magic enveloped Harry protectively and soothed the predators into sleep.**

**123**

**Owen Grady was a man of habit in the mornings due to his time spent in the Navy. Most who knew him outside of his fellows wouldn't think so, but some disciplines were hard to shake and had been so thoroughly ingrained into everyday life. One of those habits was his morning routine. He had been up before the sun to get ready for the day and do his morning workout before his shower. He was just about to head out his door after a quick breakfast to get to his girls when Barry called.**

**"You'd better get over here. I can't even believe what I'm seeing right now." Barry had said before hanging up without telling him what had happened and it hadn't taken long for Owen to be out the door.**

**He must have made it to the Raptor Paddock in record time with as fast as he took off after that call. There were very few people around when he got there but they all seemed to be quiet and dumbfounded as Owen made his way up the stairs to the overlook above the enclosure. He was set on high alert at seeing a few of the ACU personnel peering over the railing with their guns out, but before he could say anything to them Barry had seen him and motioned him over quickly. Knowing that something was going on, Owen ignored them for the moment in favor of finding out what exactly had happened.**

**"What is going on, Barry?" Owen asked only to go quiet as he looked over the rail to see what his friend was pointing at wordlessly only to feel his body jolt in surprise.**

**It was something Owen would have thought to be impossible and was definitely not what he'd thought to find here when Barry had called him. There, curled into the raptor nest with his girls, was a teenage boy who was peacefully sleeping against Blue's side. Owen froze as he quickly looked to see that Echo, Charlie, and Delta were standing around the nest watching the overlook warily. A quick study of his girl's body language told him that they were protecting the nest and the contents within it.**

**"How did the kid get in there?" Owen asked Barry as he watched the object of everyone's attention shift while he started showing signs of waking.**

**"No one is really sure. He was already in the nest with them when I got here. I called you first before alerting Asset Containment to the situation. How are we going to get him out of there?" Barry asked as he too watched the raptors' behavior and made the same observation as his friend.**

**"I'm not sure. You see the way they're positioned?" Owen asked as he nodded down to them.**

**"They're protecting him. Guarding him like they would a hatchling or nestmate. It's one of the reasons I called you first. It's like they don't see him as prey, no, they're treating him as if he's one of them." Barry replies as the teen hissed and held his arm as he pushed himself up from Blue's side before she nudged him and crooned gently at his the sound of the boy's pain.**

**Everyone watched as the boy looked at the raptor with no fear as he hissed to her in seeming reply. Owen couldn't help the shock that welled up as Blue, his Beta, treated the boy gently as she shifted to stand. She chittered at him before turning to look up at Owen. This caused the teen to look to see what had her attention.**

**Vivid green eyes looked up at them. The boy's attention shifted around to see the ACU personnel holding their stun guns and equipment. He shifted back into Blue in slight fear and the girls reacted to that fear with menacing growls as they crowded around him to shield the boy from their sight. Seeing this, Owen turned to the men and barked. **

**"Back up! You're scaring the kid!" Seeing the men glance back down at the boy many of them did as ordered so as not to further agitate him and the predators around him.**

**"Hey, Kid! You alright?" Owen called over the rail as he finally took charge of the situation.**

**For the moment it would seem that the raptors were not a threat to the kid. What he needed right now was to concentrate on getting him out of there. They could ask questions and find out where he had come from afterward. Only then would he take the time to really think about why his girls were acting the way they were toward him.**

**"Yes, sir!" The kid replied up at him as he peeked out from behind the deadly predator who he treated with no fear.**

**There was no fear at all with the way the teen pressed into Echo, his most vicious girl as if seeking comfort from her. Comfort that Owen noticed she provided by churling softly and allowing his touch. No, the only fear the boy showed was toward the men surrounding the top of the paddock with guns. Even Owen was regarded with slight wariness.**

**"There's a gate right over there. Meet me there so we can get you out." Owen pointed in the direction to go before turning to Barry.**

**"I'm going down. Keep an eye on them from up top. Shout if it looks like we have a problem." He waited on the nod from his friend, and with a glance down at the kid to see he was following directions, he turned to run down the stairs.**

**123**

**Harry had woken slowly as he shifted comfortably. Slowly, the events from the night before started to fall into place in his mind. He was surprised when he still felt no fear in the knowledge that the warmth he felt was being provided by a predator that could eat him. No, they hadn't done it yet, and Harry had a feeling that they wouldn't. Instead, the feeling of leathery skin only brought him a feeling of safety as his magic reached out to the creature.**

**"Tsch." He hissed as his arm throbbed when he sat up only to be distracted a second later as the one with a blue stripe going from the head to the tail nudged him with a chitter.**

**~I'm alright.~ Harry tried to reassure the animal as he pushed himself up unsteadily.**

**It was then that he heard the noises of footsteps on metal grating and voices above him. Looking up his eyes connected with those of a solidly muscled man who looked to be in his thirties. Soon enough his gazed shifted to see more men dressed in black and holding what appeared to be guns. Harry pressed back into the side of the animal that had not left his side with a slight jolt of fear as he sought that feeling of safety he'd gotten from the creature as he had fallen asleep and as he woke. This got a response from the other three animals as well and soon Harry was shielded from view by the growling and hissing predators.**

**"Back up! You're scaring the kid!" Harry heard a voice ordering the others with stern authority followed by many of them moving further away from the rail.**

**"Hey, kid! You alright?" Peeking out from behind his protectors, Harry looked up to see that the one speaking to him was the man he had first seen when he looked up there before.**

**"Yes, sir!" Harry called back at hearing the authority and command in his voice.**

**Harry had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there from the graveyard the night before. What he did know was that Voldemort's spell had done something to him. Harry could still feel the magic in his blood, but the ambient magic from the earth he had learned to recognize over the years had a different feel to it. While the magic around him felt stronger and wilder; his connection to it felt so much stronger than it ever had before. He couldn't explain it, but it felt welcoming, the numb feeling from the night before easing a bit. The only thing that felt safe or right was the predators who he had slept through the night with.**

**"There's a gate over there. Meet me there so we can get you out." Harry's attention was drawn back up to the man who was pointing away from them before turning to the dark-skinned man at his side and Harry knew that the man was expecting him to do as he was ordered.**

**Harry nodded before starting to walk in the direction he had been directed. It didn't take long for him to figure out that he had landed in some kind of cage. The trees, brush, and the climate told Harry that he was far from Britain. The four animals didn't leave his side for a moment even as he came up to the gate the man had told him about, and Harry felt comforted by their presence. He could feel the wild magic around him drawing him closer with the creatures, and his own magic reacted to that with agreement.**

**He could see that the man was already waiting on Harry though he had not opened the gate. Harry was fine with this. He felt safer with the animals at the moment as they had kept him warm and watched over him through the night as he slept. He somehow knew that if they had not harmed him by now that they probably wouldn't. They were creatures of both instinct and intelligence. **

**The man who stood on the other side of the gate, however, was human and was so far an unknown to Harry. He could tell by watching the man as he studied Harry and the reptilian creatures crowded around him that he had some form of military training. It was in the way he held himself, the tone of voice he used when he spoke, and the way his eyes watched him with the animals. This man commanded attention and Harry felt himself straighten in response as the animals shifted and chittered around him. Their response to the man at the gate told Harry that they didn't see him as a threat.**

**"I don't know how you got in there and I don't know why my girls haven't torn you apart, but we have to get you out of there now." The man said firmly but calmly as he watched them and Harry shifted closer to the animal with scars on its muzzle unsurely only for it to nudge him gently.**

**Harry gently patted it's leathery side as he thought about what to do. This man was obviously the one in charge with the way he had called them 'his girls'. He had to be a muggle and Harry felt lost as to how to answer the questions the man would no doubt have. Yet, from the difference in the latent magic of this place, he wasn't sure if his kind even existed here. Really, he knew that he should be eager to get back to Hogwarts.**

**Eager to leave these deadly creatures that he felt so comfortable with. To get back to his friends. The problem was that for the first time in his life he felt safe. Like nothing could hurt him as long as he stayed here. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he didn't want to leave.**

**"They're girls? What are they?" Harry asked as his thoughts attached to the topic that was easiest to think about at the moment and he felt a bit stupid at the redundancy of the question.**

**"They're velociraptors. The one your petting is Echo. Then there's Charlie on your left, Delta behind you, and Blue in front. What is your name kid?" The man told him before asking his name when he could see that Harry was seemingly reluctant to leave the enclosure just yet.**

**"Hadrian, but everyone calls me Harry." Harry replied after a moment with a name close to his own as he looked between the raptors and connected the names to each of them.**

**He couldn't know if this man could be trusted yet. Much less where he was. It was all so confusing right at that moment. He just knew that the man was human and most likely a muggle. Harry had learned early in life that other humans couldn't always be trusted.**

**"Alright, Harry. My name is Owen Grady. Could you come out of there so we can talk? You're making a lot of people very nervous right now, and I really don't want the guys up there getting jumpy enough to shoot at the girls." Owen said as he motioned to the people watching from above with the guns even as he raised an eyebrow at the shiftiness in Harry's eyes when he'd told him his name that spoke of some kind of lie.**

**"Yes, sir." Harry replied reluctantly at seeing how many people were watching while they held guns over the rails above.**

**As much as Harry didn't want to leave the sense of security he got from them; he also didn't want them to be harmed by these people in their effort to get him out. Harry patted Echo's side once more before he slowly passed Blue to come up to the gate. Owen stopped the gate from rising completely and left only enough space for Harry to get through without his girls following the boy. Ducking under, Harry swung himself to the other side before Owen quickly pressed the bottom to shut it and came over to pull Harry up to his feet. **

**Grasping his hand, Owen noticed the teen had been bleeding, and that he was looking pretty dirty and beaten up. There was dried blood on Harry's face and Owen didn't miss the wound on his arm. His clothing looked a bit strange but was dirty and torn. Looking at the way the kid held himself, and the clench of his jaw, he could see that he was trying to hide how much pain he was really in. Owen didn't doubt that the teen had bruises hidden under his clothes with how stiffly he stood in front of the bars. **

**"We should get you cleaned up and this wound treated first thing. Infection looks like it's starting to set in already. Barry! He's hurt. I'm taking him back to my place for now. Keep an eye out and call me if anything happens." Owen called to his friend as he noticed the man had come down from the overlook after he examined Harry's arm.**

**"Sure thing." Barry said as he took in his first closer look at the teen who he had found there that morning; though he couldn't see much through the blood and dirt that covered him, and with the way he shied away from everyone's gaze.**

**"Come on." Owen ordered as he turned to lead the teen to his bike, but stopped as the boy turned back toward the bars where the pack watched them from the other side.**

**Reaching up, Harry held his arm through the bars as Blue chittered and pressed into his hand. Green eyes looked back at Owen, and the man could tell that the teen really didn't want to go. He could see that the kid really didn't seem to trust anyone, and was oddly enough, more comfortable with the raptors. Harry looked back at Blue before reluctantly stepping away, and allowing the man to guide him where he wanted to go.**

**Owen knew there were questions that really needed answers, but first, he had to make sure the kid was gonna be alright.**

**123456**

**This is a plot bunny I have had for a good while now. I've struggled with it until recently and must have written it at least four different ways. I absolutely love this crossover. There are far too few, and out of all that I've read, nothing like what I have in mind for this. I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. Updates will come as I am able, but I already have the next few chapters typed up and waiting for editing.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Ryu **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic Will Find a Way**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta:**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two**

**For as unsure as he was of the man driving; Harry couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he rode behind Owen on his motorcycle for the few minutes that it took to get to where they were going. The feeling he got from the vibration of the engine under him and the wind through his hair was almost as exhilarating as when he would ride his broom. Owen looked back at the teen as he came to a stop only to smile and give a chuckle himself. Harry's dark hair was standing in all directions from the wind as he was almost pouting now that the ride was over. Parking his bike, Owen motioned for Harry to follow him as he led him inside.**

**"Let's get you cleaned up so we can treat any wounds first. Shower is in through there. I'll get you a towel and some fresh clothing in a minute. I have to make a call." Harry nodded as he went into the bathroom that had been pointed out to him.**

**All in all, Owen's place wasn't really all that big. The bathroom was very small, but it was clean with a toilet, sink and shower stall and no real decor to be seen. Harry slowly pulled out the folded leather bag he had slipped into the deep pocket of his pants before the last task to place carefully on the back of the toilet. He hadn't known what he would encounter in the maze, and so had packed the enchanted bottomless leather bag with anything he could think that might help him. **

**Luckily, the bag held so much more than just those few things. Having received it from Sirius that Christmas, Harry had kept everything except his clothes in the bag. Everything that he owned had all been stored inside. Harry could only be thankful now that he had expanded his book collection and stocked up on potion's ingredients through various trips to Hogsmeade and owl orders through the year. Maybe he could find something in one of those books to help him figure out what had happened.**

**Feeling the sting on his arm and the grit from the dirt, Harry's attention was drawn back to his arm. He looked at the wound before gingerly pulling the tattered and spell burned clothing he had worn for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament off. When all but his arm had been uncovered he ran warm water in the sink to wet the dried blood enough to make peeling the cloth away a bit easier on the tender skin. A knock on the door startled Harry and he turned to see that Owen was coming in. He entered with a towel and a change of clothes in his hand. Seeing what Harry was doing he could tell that the teen was having a little trouble with only the one hand to work with.**

**"Here. Let me help you with that." He said as he set down the things he had brought in for Harry before wetting a clean washcloth.**

**Harry shifted uncomfortably as the bathroom felt a bit cramped with both of them in the room. He watched in surprise as Owen expertly tended to his arm. His grip on Harry's wrist was firm and steady yet his touch was gentle as he cleaned the dried blood off and worked the cloth away from the raw skin. No one had ever taken such care to help him or be as gentle with him as Owen was now. Soon enough, the remains of Harry's shirt were pulled away and tossed into the sink as it was turned off.**

**"Thank you." Harry said before Owen turned to start the shower for him.**

**"This one is hot and that one is cold. I take it you're hungry. It won't be much but I'll cook you up some breakfast. Is there anything you don't like or are allergic to?" Owen asked just to be sure he didn't accidentally kill the kid while trying to help him.**

**"Not really." Harry replied before turning away to strip away his undershirt.**

**Owen froze at the sight that met him just as he was turning to leave the teen to his shower. Some looked to have been more recent than others, but the lines covering the boy's back were unmistakable. Lash marks from either a belt or some kind of whip crisscrossed and lined his skin from his shoulders down and disappeared under the top of his pant line. A few bruises stood out on the teen's skin, but the largest and darkest of them spanned over his side just under his ribs. Owen's jaw clenched as he bit his tongue to keep from saying anything before turning away and leaving the room.**

**This went unnoticed by Harry as he managed to get the water to a comfortable temperature. Hearing the door close, Harry carefully stripped away his dirty pants and underwear before pulling the door to the shower shut as he stepped under the hot water. His eyes closed in pleasure as he rinsed away the dirt and sweat.**

**'What do I do now?' He thought as he watched the dirty water pool on the shower floor to circle the drain.**

**'I really need to get back and tell Professor Dumbledore and the others what happened, but I don't even know where I am. My magic feels so different here. Is it because of where I am or..." Harry's thoughts trailed off as he thought about the deep purple spell that had hit him.**

**'What did Voldemort do to me? What was that spell? I know it couldn't have been anything good.' He thought as he washed both his body and hair as quickly as he could while being careful of the bruising before turning off the water and leaning his forehead against the wall.**

**'Will I even be able to go back?' Uncertainty and anxiety filled him as he thought about his situation.**

**'The only thing I know is I felt safe when I woke up. I want to go back to the... he called them velociraptors, but that's crazy. For one, they look a lot different than I saw depicted in the books in grade school. What the bloody hell is going on with me? My magic feels so unsettled. Like it's crawling under my skin...' Getting out of the shower, Harry tried to shake off the feelings as he grabbed the towel before drying off and picking up the clothes Owen had brought in for him to change into.**

**He found a green tee shirt and black sleep pants. Pulling them on he was surprised by the fit. The pant legs pooled a bit at his ankles while the waistband hung low on his hips as the tie barely held it secure even with as tightly as he had tied it. The tee shirt was too big, but not as big on him as Dudley's old cast-offs had always been. Putting the towel onto the metal bar to dry, Harry stepped out of the bathroom to catch the smell of bacon in the air. Following the smell, he found Owen in front of the stove.**

**"Have a seat. It's just finished cooking. I have coffee, milk, or water. What do you like to drink?" The man asked as he plated the eggs next to the bacon and toast before setting them on the small table.**

**"Um, milk please?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair Owen had pointed to where the plate was set in front of him with some butter and jam next to it with a fork and butter knife.**

**Owen nodded before pulling a glass from the cabinet and filling it with milk. Putting it back in the fridge he placed the glass next to the plate. Once that was done he started cleaning up as Harry ate slowly. When he had finished, Owen sat down in another chair at the table and started pulling antiseptic, gauze, and medical tape out of the first aid kit he had set there as he was making the kid breakfast.**

**"Let me see your arm." He ordered seeing Harry was eating with his other hand.**

**"Yes, sir." Harry replied as he held out his arm for Owen to inspect.**

**"Well, I'm going to have to stitch it. How did this happen?" He asked as he laid the teen's arm on the table before pulling out a needle and thread.**

**"It wasn't the raptors. They didn't hurt me, I swear!" Harry found himself defending them immediately; not wanting them to be blamed when they hadn't done anything but help in their own way.**

**"I didn't think it was. They were treating you like a hatchling. Now answer the question, and how did you get into the paddock?" Owen replied as he started threading the wound together as he had learned to from his time in the Navy; noticing how the kid didn't even twitch from the feel of the needle once he'd started.**

**Harry was quiet for a moment as he shifted uncomfortably at the position he was in and debated on how to answer him. He doubted the man would believe him if he lied. He'd seen the look in his eyes when he had told him his name was Hadrian. Yet he also didn't think he would believe the truth either. He was a muggle. Finally, Harry decided to tell him the truth but leave out anything to do with magic as much as he could. It helped that Harry didn't remember anything that had happened after Voldemort's last spell.**

**"The one who did this was the man who betrayed my parents. I don't really remember how I got in the paddock. I just remember waking up there." Harry answered as truthfully as he could knowing that his answers would only cause more questions.**

**"The man who betrayed your parents? Where are they?" Owen asked as he tried to gather some information about this kid as he noticed how vague he was being.**

**"They were killed when I was a baby. They were involved in a war and were in hiding with me. The man who betrayed them was a friend who they didn't know was on the other side..." Harry bit his lip as Owen tied off the stitches and looked up at Harry.**

**He could see that he was telling the truth, but he was also holding a lot back. Owen considered whether or not to call him on it. He needed to know as much as possible about the teen. He needed to be able to get him back to where he belonged, and he also wanted to figure out why his girls had taken to him the way they had. It went against everything they knew about velociraptor behavior. At the same time, Owen knew that there was no reason for this kid to trust him.**

**"Okay, Harry. I'm gonna need you to tell me more than that. I need to know as much as possible to get you back to where you're supposed to be. I also need to find out why the raptors behaved the way they did with you. I also know that you have no reason to trust me, but I do want to help. I swear I won't tell anyone else what you tell me if you don't want me to, but in order to help you, I need you to be completely honest with me. Why don't we start with where you live and with who? You said you're an orphan. Was there family who raised you? Is that who you came here with?" Owen explained before asking in order to start over as he treated Harry's wound with the antiseptic before wrapping a bandage around his forearm and securing it.**

**"You would never believe me..." Harry replied as he thought about what the man wanted to know.**

**He honestly didn't know how to explain everything while leaving out magic, the wizarding world, the war, and Voldemort. That was the truth of his life. Even leaving those out it was obvious that the man could tell he wasn't being told everything. Then there was the matter of the Statute of Secrecy, but he didn't know what else to do.**

**He needed help to get home, and in order to get that help he would have to tell the man about magic. He didn't know where he was, and he had no way of contacting anyone he knew. If that was even possible.**

**"Try me. As long as I can tell you're telling me the truth then I will believe anything you say to me. What happened at the paddock was not normal behavior from my raptors." Owen explained in a firm but gentle tone even as he tilted the kid's chin to get a look at the cut on his forehead.**

**It looked kind of like a lightning bolt, and while it looked fresh, he could see the edges of old scar tissue on the inflamed skin. Putting off the oddity for the moment, Owen gently applied the antiseptic before bandaging it. Looking the boy over he could see a few other small scratches but they weren't so bad as to need treatment other than the antiseptic to keep away infection.**

**Harry studied Owen closely for several minutes as he tended to him before coming to a conclusion. He honestly didn't have any other choice but to trust this man. He didn't know where he was, how to get back if he could get back to where he was supposed to be, or how he had even gotten there. He didn't know anyone here. He'd have to take the chance even if it meant breaking the law. There was no other way he could think of to explain away his being there.**

**What he did know was that this man had only tried to help him since he had woken in the nest of predators that as far as he knew had been extinct for thousands of years. This man had helped him, treated his wounds and fed him, even when any other adult he knew would have demanded answers from him first. Yet Owen hadn't done that. Harry was used to adults lying to him, or wanting things from him. No adult had ever cared for the fact that he was hurt more than they cared about what they could get from him. **

**Harry had always noticed these things because of growing up with the Dursleys. Even the Headmaster had not taken the time to explain his reasoning as Owen had, and he had yet to feel that the man was lying to him. As much as he loved Sirius, Harry knew that the man saw his father more than he did Harry when he had looked at him the year before. He had been okay with that because the man had made him feel like there was someone who loved him; even if it was more for who his father had been than for himself.**

**He had been okay with that because there had never been anyone who cared for him as himself. Everyone saw The-Boy-Who-Lived, or James' son, not just Harry. Ron and Hermione had both proven that even they hadn't really cared as much as he'd thought they had this year. Ron had proven that with his irrational jealousy over Harry being entered into the tournament, and Hermione when she had stopped speaking to him while Ron had been angry. Neither of them would listen to the fact that he hadn't chosen it. **

**It hadn't been Harry's fault. It had been bloody Voldemort. Again.**

**Looking up into eyes that were only a shade or two lighter green than his own, Harry braced himself to try to trust this man.**

**"Okay... My name is Harry James Potter. I was born in a place called Godric's Hollow in Europe. My parent's names were James and Lily Potter, and I'm a wizard." Harry said softly as he watched the man through the longer strands of hair that fell into his eyes while he spoke.**

**"A wizard? Are you talking about the wand and magic kind? Like Merlin?" Owen asked in surprise as he had detected no lies in Harry's words.**

**"Yes. You believe me?" Harry asked uncertainly when the man didn't show any disbelief.**

**The man probably thought he was delusional.**

**"Well you haven't lied, so it must be true." Owen replied as his mind tried to comprehend the information.**

**Harry shifted as he sighed with both some relief that he didn't yet think him crazy and trepidation that he might just change his mind.**

**"Well, where I come from Witches and Wizards have a separate community from muggles. Muggles are people who are born without magic. Sometimes children with magic are born to parents without any. They are called Muggleborns, and that's what my Mum was. My Dad was a Pureblood meaning his family only had children with other Pureblooded Wizarding families for generations. Half-bloods are those who have at least one magical parent. Since my mother was a muggle-born and my father a pureblood that makes me a half-blood." Harry said as he tried to explain the differences though he had never really cared either way.**

**"There is that much of a difference?" Owen asked not understanding why it mattered.**

**"I don't really think so but there is some prejudice over bloodlines, mostly from the pureblood families. The reason I'm explaining it is because when I was born there was a war going on in the magical community. A wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort led the darker side of the war. He tortured and killed a lot of people as he gained allies. They believed that purebloods were superior and that Muggleborns had no place in the Wizarding World. Half-Bloods were tolerated a bit more, but the purebloods that follow him still considered their blood to be tainted." Harry explained as he thought about the segregation between witches and wizards that was still a fact in the wizarding world so long after the height of the war.**

**"There have been wars fought over for less." Owen said as he thought about what Harry was saying and understanding at least some of it.**

**"Yes, well I was born toward the end of the war. My parents fought against Voldemort and his supporters who he called his Death Eaters. My parents were in hiding with me because Voldemort was looking for us. I don't really know why, but he wanted to kill me. We were hidden by a spell so that the only way to find us was to get the location from the Secret Keeper. A person could have looked right in the front window and not seen anything." Harry said as he finished his milk and set the cup next to his empty plate.**

**"My godfather Sirius was supposed to have been the Secret Keeper, but he thought he would have been too obvious a choice and so he encouraged my parents to choose a different friend while he acted as a decoy. They chose wrong. Pettegrew had been my father's friend all through school, but he was one of the Death Eaters. He told Voldemort where we were. On Holloween night when I was just over a year old, my father was killed trying to give my mum time to get away with me. My mum sacrificed her life to try to save mine." Harry said solemnly as he remembers hearing her screams because of the Dementors.**

**"How did you survive?" Owen asked as he watched the teen grimace as if thinking of a bad memory which was possible.**

**"My mum's sacrifice enacted old magics that protected me. When Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, a curse that causes instant death, on me it came back to him and left me with this scar. At least that's what my Headmaster says. I don't know if I believe that though." Harry said as he lifted his pointed at the bandage Owen had placed over where the scar from that night had opened before taking a breath and continuing.**

**"Sirius came but it was already too late for him to do anything. Knowing that Peter had betrayed them he went after him. Pettegrew ended up blowing up a street and killing several nonmagicals before cutting off his finger and fleeing. My godfather was blamed for the crime and sent to the wizarding prison while I was left with my mother's sister and her family in Surrey." Owen could tell from Harry's tone that Harry didn't really like his relatives.**

**"So your Aunt took you in?" He prompted as he watched Harry closely while remembering when he had seen his back in the bathroom.**

**"I don't think she was really given a choice. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hate magic, but they're the only family I have. I only have to spend the summers there now since I started attending wizarding school when I was eleven. It's a boarding school in Scotland." Harry replied with a small shrug as he tried to avoid the topic of the Dursleys as much as he could but Owen noticed it anyway as he was looking for it.**

**"So how do you end up in the Paddock?" Owen asked; steering away from a topic that he knew could cause the teen to clam up.**

**"Well... I was part of a tournament between three wizarding schools. I didn't choose to enter, but someone had put my name in. The artifact that chooses the contestants is a magical artifact. Once my name was chosen it created a binding contract that forced me to compete. Even though the Ministry had a rule that said you had to be of age; which is seventeen." Harry tried to explain as best he could in a way the man would understand.**

**"How old are you?" Owen asked looking at the kid and knowing there was no way he was that old.**

**He barely looked to be in his teens.**

**"I'll be fifteen in July." He replied only to see the man's lips curl inward sternly.**

**"You shouldn't have been held to that contract then. You're too young to have been in the competition and you weren't of age to consent to such a contract." Harry chuckled drily as he shifted back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him a bit defensively.**

**"Yeah, well, things are different when it comes to that world. The contract was magically binding. If I didn't compete then it would have stripped me of my magic. From what I read when I looked up magical contracts, it is possibly one of the worst things that can happen to a wizard or witch, and highly painful. Magic is such a part of us that to lose it like that can kill us. It can be even worse than death for those who do survive. There was nothing anyone could have done." Harry told him grimly before continuing.**

**"My being entered wasn't even the first time something like that has happened to me. I've been in dangerous situations every year since I started school. I knew that someone had set it up, but it was during the final task that I found out that it was really a trap. Pettegrew, the one who betrayed my parents was there. He... killed Cedric who is-was a schoolmate of mine." Harry told him as he clenched his fists as he remembered that Cedric's body had been left in the graveyard.**

**He hadn't been about to do anything for the older boy.**

**"Pettegrew used a dark ritual to revive Voldemort using my blood and some other things. I had to fight with him and something happened when our spells connected. The last thing I remember was being hit with some kind of curse. I thought I was dead, but then I woke up to find I was surrounded by dinosaurs that I thought were extinct." Harry finished with a vacant look that told Owen he was starting to get lost in his own thoughts.**

**"What happened then?" Owen prodded carefully.**

**"They had me surrounded. I thought they were going to kill me. I had already thought I was dead because of that curse. I... just stopped caring at that moment, and I was ready for them to eat me. They didn't though. One of them, I think it was Blue, sniffed at my arm for a minute. I don't know why, but she stepped back. They were communicating, and then she just started nudging at me. They took me over to the nest and laid down around me. You know what happened when I woke up." Harry replied and they lapsed into silence for several minutes before Harry looked back up at Owen.**

**"I told you; you wouldn't believe me. I probably sound pretty bloody mental to you right now." **

**"It is... an unbelievable story, but you haven't lied to me. I would have been able to tell if you had. That, and I know there's something different about you. The fact that you didn't get eaten tells me that much." Owen replied with a small shake of his head and a sigh.**

**"I would try to prove it to you, but my wand was destroyed. I can feel my own magic, and the natural magic around us, but they feel different here. Stronger, and more wild. Where is this place?" Harry asked tentatively.**

**"It's an island. Just off the coast of Costa Rica called Isla Nublar. This whole island is a park known as Jurassic World where people come to see dinosaurs. You've heard of it?" Owen asked only to see Harry shake his head.**

**"No... I've lived with muggles, nonmagicals, most of my life. I've never even heard of it. I've never heard that dinosaurs were no longer extinct." Harry muttered as he seemed to draw in on himself a bit.**

**Owen's brows furrowed at this information. Jurassic World was known all over the world. It had been many years since the research for gene splicing had been developed and the first dinosaur had been created. If Harry had grown up around normal people then he should have heard something from even other kids at school.**

**"When where you born, Harry?" He asked and the teen looked back up at him in confusion at the question.**

**"July 31st, 1980... Why?" He asked only to see Owen's brow furrow even more when he heard no lie at that answer.**

**"And you said you were fourteen?" Owen asked only to receive a nod before Harry frowned in confusion as the man stood.**

**"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked and shifted uncomfortably.**

**"The year. If you were born in 1980 then you should be thirty-five. It's currently 2015." Owen told him, and Harry felt his stomach drop sharply.**

**"No... It was 1995. Twenty years... Did the spell... or was it that... Oh Merlin!" Harry muttered before a tear fell from the corner of his eye as the teen shot to his feet and burst out the door and down the stairs.**

**Owen wasted no time following him as Harry bolted into the woods. Surprised at his speed, Owen lengthened his strides to keep up with him. It only took him a moment to see where he was headed. He was going in the direction of the raptor paddock, but Owen didn't think he was headed there on purpose. The look of blind panic before he'd taken off had told him that much.**

**"Harry, wait! Stop!" Owen called as he caught up and was able to grab the boy by his uninjured arm.**

**The teen's body racked with sobs as he fought the man's hold. The wind rapidly picked up around them as Owen pulled the boy into his arms to try to steady him as well as keep him from running off again. The teen's struggles grew weaker as he seemingly fell apart as he broke down.**

**It was then Owen noticed the deep and dark storm clouds gathering unnaturally fast over the island as the wind picked up even more. It had been a bright and clear day just moments ago. The storm gathering had formed from seemingly nothing. It didn't take long for Owen to connect this strange weather to the emotional torment in the teen. Thunder started to rumble, and lightning flickered through the sky as Harry let out a gut-wrenching scream that was drowned out by the crash of thunder that shook the ground violently.**

**Owen fell to his knees, pulling the boy into his arms as he watched the sky over-head. Was it really caused by the boy? Was it really this teen, who was way too small and skinny for his age, who had caused this storm? He had this kind of power? If magic could cause this storm when the kid was upset; then what else was it capable of?**

**"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's gonna be alright. Calm down, kid." He muttered into the teen's ear as he tried to calm him and focus on what was important.**

**"I-It's n-not!" Harry cried before letting out another gut-wrenching cry as thunder roiled and rain started pouring down between the trees to soak their clothes in seconds.**

**"It will. It will be alright. Just calm down now. Shh. I got you." Owen said soothingly as he rocked Harry a bit as tears were soon drowned away by the rain.**

**It took almost an hour of Owen kneeling there in the mud and muttering into Harry's ear until the sounds of the thunder crashing and the bright flashes of lightning started to slow. Before Harry's sobbing breaths slowed to hiccups of upset as he wore himself out. Owen shuffled the teen in his grip until he was able to lift him and turn back toward his home.**

**"Nothing..." Harry murmured as the winds slowed when he became drowsy from the release of so much emotion.**

**"What was that?" Owen asked as he found the road again.**

**"Everything is gone. Everyone. He took it all. There's nothing left..." Harry trembled at the thought as thunder rumbled in time with him.**

**"I'm sure that's not true. We'll get you home." Owen said as reassuringly as he could as he came up to his bungalow and carried Harry up the stairs and back into the kitchen before putting him down in a chair.**

**"You don't get it." Harry muttered, looking down at the table and watching as the rainwater in his hair dripped to the surface.**

**"Then why don't you explain it to me then. One minute we're talking, and the next thing I know, you're bolting out the door." Owen said while pulling out a couple towels.**

**He placed one over the teen's head on his way to his own chair so he could dry himself before starting to dry his own hair with the other. He watched as Harry made no move to use the towel. Instead, he hid his face under both his hair and the towel as he bowed closer to the table.**

**"If it's really only been twenty years then you can still go home. I'm sure in a world where magic is the norm that they won't find it too weird." Owen tried to comfort the teen-only to pause at the broken laugh that answered him.**

**"I can't go back. It's not just the time difference... I should have realized. The natural magic is different here. It's wild and feels completely different than I've ever felt before. The magic of nature back home is far more settled because of all the magicals who use it." Harry said hollowly as he refused to look up.**

**"I never should have been able to do that. It's violent and untamed. Accidental magic can do a lot of things, but I've never heard of it being so strong." **

**"So then that storm is..." Owen said as he realized that he was right when the storm clouds had gathered so rapidly.**

**"When an untrained witch or wizard becomes upset their emotions send their magic outward in a burst of accidental magic. It's why we have schools. So that we can learn to control it. That storm was the natural magics feeding off my own magical outburst and emotions. It never should have been that strong." Harry explained as he shoulders shuddered with grief.**

**"What does that mean?" Owen asked as he glanced outside to see that the storm had calmed, but had not abated.**

**"The natural magics are wild and untamed because there are no magicals to interact with it. If there are no others then that means..." A sob choked the words in his throat before he could say it, but Owen didn't need to hear the rest to know what he was trying to say.**

**There were no other magical people other than Harry. No Witches and Wizards to have tamed and utilized the natural magic. That meant that Harry had not just been displaced from his own time. Everything he knew did not exist here.**

**He was alone and had lost everything and everyone he knew.**

**123456**

**Well here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the angst. I've already got the next chapter typed up, but it needs some editing and fleshing out before it'll be ready. I'll get it out to you when I have some time. Don't know when that will be thanks to the holidays. I'm also trying to get some work done on my other fics so it might not be the quickest I could do.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**~Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Will Find a Way

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

'The poor kid cried himself right out.' Owen thought as he looked down at the sleeping form of the teen with dried tear tracks on his face.

Outside, the storm had faded as quickly as it had appeared once Harry had fallen asleep after having been emotionally wrung out. If Owen had been left with any doubts about the kid's story; they were well and truly gone now. The storm had come in so swiftly, and with a violence that matched the grief and torment that Harry had been experiencing, only to fade from the sky as soon as sleep had claimed him after Owen had gotten him changed into dry clothes. The skies were clear once more as the sun heated the air; becoming humid in the wake of the torrent of rain that had fallen.

Owen wasn't really one to believe in fantastical things like magic, but he couldn't deny what he'd witnessed. If the kid called it magic then he found he couldn't tell him he was mistaken. Not with what he'd witnessed today, and not when he couldn't detect even a hint of a lie in what he'd been told. Magic apparently did exist, and this kid had it.

It was then Owen's mind focused on that fact. Harry was still just a kid. A fourteen-year-old kid who was very far from home. Who had survived despite the odds that had been against him. A kid who had magic. Who could summon such a storm just because his emotions had been unstable when he'd figured out just how far he really was from home. Who had slept in a nest with four of the most deadly predators to have ever existed, and not only lived, but been seemingly adopted into the pack.

If it had been anyone other then Owen, their Alpha, who had tried to take Harry from the enclosure then he didn't think the girls who have allowed it so easily.

There were people who had seen the kid inside the enclosure that morning. Who had seen him curled up with them as if he was the safest kid on earth, and in a way, he had been. Anyone else would have been dead without even a chance of survival. Owen himself didn't have the confidence to say that he would have been able to even be on the same side of the bars as his girls without danger to himself. He'd raised the four of them from the time that they had hatched and even he knew that much.

He didn't doubt that word was already getting around to the other workers on the island. Soon, he may be receiving calls from people like Masrani, or Dearing who would want explanations. Who would want to know if there was some way to use the kid for their own purposes. He knew for a fact that Hoskins would come running as soon as he got word about the kid. He knew the man had some sort of agenda when it came to the raptors. When he found out Harry had been adopted by the pack then he would have questions.

Questions of which the answers could be very dangerous if the wrong people found out. The kid had no documentation. He was underage and had no parents or guardians. He had no protection from those who could try to get their hands on him. Who would use him if they ever found out that he had some kind of power. Who would want to find out what that power was and where it came from.

Harry was only fourteen. He was just a kid.

Owen looked back over at the form curled up on his couch. He couldn't let it happen. He couldn't leave this up to chance. He couldn't let the kid go into the hands of someone else who wouldn't or couldn't care about him as a person. As the confused and alone teenager that had lost everything he was. Who would see him only as some kind of test subject.

The kid had lost everyone he'd cared for. Anyone he could have trusted in their ability to protect him. He had his magic, but from what he'd said, he still didn't know everything he could do with it. He'd be a tool, and weapon, an experiment to anyone else who found out. Anyone but Owen.

He'd already been trying to trust Owen by telling him as much as he had, and the man wasn't about to turn his back on him. The kid had obviously been mistreated by those who had been supposed to care for him. By those he should have been able to trust not to hurt him. It was as plain to Owen in Harry's hesitance when talking to him as the scars he'd seen on the kid's back.

Turning to the table, Owen picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons before holding it up to his ear. He would have to call in a few favors, owe a few more, and probably pay out a bit of his savings, but he should have everything done in time if he put a rush on it.

"It's Grady. Yeah, hey. I need a favor."

123

A groan from the couch caught Owen's attention a few hours later as he hung up the phone with Barry.

"Ugh. My head... please tell me someone seen where that bloody Horntail went?" Harry gave another pain-filled groan as he sat up and rubbed at the side of his face.

"I'd be sure to let you know; if I even knew what a Horntail was. Here." Owen replied with a small chuckle as he held out a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water that he had gotten ready not long before.

"It's a dragon. Thanks." Harry said before downing two pills along with half of the water.

"Other than the headache, feel alright?" Owen asked as he shifted to sit on the now vacant spot next to Harry, and decided now wasn't the right time to ask about what the kid meant by it being a dragon.

"Still a bit stiff. I felt better waking up with the raptors." He whimpered out the reply as he curled into the corner of the couch and waited for the pills to take effect.

"Yeah, speaking of that, we have to talk." Owen said only to chuckle at the grumpy expression from the teen.

"Okay..."

"A good number of people saw you sleeping in that paddock this morning. The story has probably made it around the park by now. There are people here that you really don't want finding out what you can do. So don't tell anyone else what you told me. It's fine for them to just speculate, but if they find out the truth..." Owen trailed off as he saw the look of understanding and alarm on Harry's face.

"What do I do? Technically, I don't even exist." He murmured sadly only to look down as Owen placed printed copies of documents in his lap that he had placed on the table after they had come through the fax machine a bit earlier.

"Actually, you do now." Owen said as the teen's brows furrowed before looking down at the papers.

Birth Certificate, Social Security Number, and more. Everything to verify his existence in the muggle world. Everything looked to be signed in all the right places and sealed. Legal. Harry felt his jaw drop as he looked at the Birth Certificate.

Hadrian James Grady.

Two pairs of green eyes met as Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times like he wanted to ask, but didn't know how. Looking back down at the paper he could see Owen Liam Grady listed under father. It had the stamp that proved authenticity in the state of Montana. It really was a legal document.

"I called in a few favors to some people I know and paid a few others to get everything within a few hours while you slept. We just have to come up with the details for a believable cover story." Owen told him as the teen just kept looking back and forth from the papers to him.

"Why? Why would you do this for me?" Harry asked as he set the paper back down with the pile on his lap.

"You told me your story, and while I know it wasn't everything, it was enough that I know you're going to need help. Also, I don't want you getting lost in the system until you turn eighteen. I... lost my parents when I was ten. I was shipped from foster home to foster home until I joined the Navy at eighteen. The Seals were good to me, for the most part, but it's not a life for everyone." Owen explained as he shifted a little uncomfortably at the old memories this conversation was bringing up before sighing and looking back over at Harry.

"This way I can protect you. I don't really know what the magic you have can do, but I do know I don't want you to be used as some kind of lab rat. The best way I can do that is as family. As your father. You don't have to call me dad. We can explain you calling me by my name by telling people that I wasn't around while you were a kid because of my enlistment with the SEALS or something." Owen rushed to explain so Harry wouldn't misunderstand and think that Owen was trying to force this on him.

"Are... Are you sure? I mean... you'd be stuck with me as your son until I'm eighteen. With other people believing I'm your kid, it could be even longer. I mean, I..." Harry stuttered in disbelief as he stared at the papers on his lap.

"My girls have already adopted you, Harry. You're already accepted by them as part of the pack. They wouldn't have shared their nest with you if they didn't. Why not make it official? I know you're comfortable with them. This way you don't have to leave them. People won't say anything about you spending time around the paddock, as my son." Owen explained as he watched Harry's body language carefully.

He could see that the kid wanted to accept, but something was holding him back. Owen knew he had been mistreated. He had seen the scars on Harry's back and that had been evidence enough along with the undertones of what he had said of his past. If Harry had been abused then it was likely that it had been the relatives who had raised him. The kid might not know how to put trust in any kind of relationship if that was the case.

When the ones who are supposed to love you are the ones that hurt you, it can be hard to trust anyone else not to do the same. Owen had seen a lot of similar cases while he had been in the system. His parents had loved him. He'd had ten years to know what that was like to know the difference, and even so, thought humans were overrated as a species. There were very few other people Owen could get along with. Harry had been orphaned so young and then put with people who had hated magic. Magic that he couldn't help that he had if losing it could kill him as he'd said before.

He didn't doubt the kid would have some major trust issues.

"Do you think you can try to trust me, Harry. To trust me not to hurt or use you, but to protect you. Everyone else can think we are father and son, but if you don't want us to do so then I can just be your friend while everyone else believes we're family in order to keep you as safe as possible." Owen said as gently as he could; smiling a bit when green eyes finally looked up at him.

Harry thought quietly for a moment before he finally spoke.

"What about you? Do you want to... to be my father for more than just appearances?" Harry's voice was strained as he said the words.

"Right now I just want to make sure that the people who would want to use you can't get their hands on you. I've been alone for a long time Harry, and I can't know how we'll feel about everything in the future. If you just want to be my son for appearance's sake; I can't know that I won't really see you as my kid someday." Owen said truthfully as Harry's eyes widened just a bit before he continued.

"Right now, I'm leaving how you want to do this up to you. You've just lost everything. If you want to be a family for real... To try to build that kind of bond with me then we can try. Just know that either way, I'm still going to do what I can to keep you away from the people on this island who wouldn't see you as who you are if they knew what you can do. I'm still going to do what I can to protect you." Owen waited for Harry's reply patiently as the teen's breath hitched.

It seemed like something out of a dream for Harry. He'd been an orphan since he was still a baby. His relatives had raised him until then, reluctantly, and had sooner shipped him off to an orphanage than actually adopt him. They hadn't cared for him and had made a point to make sure he would never forget that fact.

They had never let a day pass while he was with him without reminding him exactly how much they hated him.

Yet, here was Owen. A man he had only met that morning who was offering Harry something he had only dreamed of. He wanted other people to know him as Owen's son. He wanted to protect him. He'd said that there was no guarantee that he wouldn't see him as his kid someday even if Harry chose to be his son just for appearances. That had to mean that he was open to the idea of being Harry's father for real, right?

It was the one thing Harry had ever wanted as a small child living in a cupboard under the stairs at his relative's house. It was something that he had given up on even dreaming of, and here it was being offered to him. He had never been wanted and in a way that was what Owen was saying. He wanted Harry. As family.

The only one who had ever said they wanted Harry before had been Sirius, and now Owen.

He was leaving the choice up to Harry. He was asking Harry; who had never been given a choice before by an adult. He'd always had the choices made for him in his life when it came to anything important or had none at all. Yet, Owen was offering him this one.

Harry felt the words leave him breathlessly.

"Okay..." Harry said softly after a few minutes of having been lost in thought.

"Okay?" Owen asked to confirm what the teen was agreeing to.

"Okay. As far as everyone else knows, I'm your son. I know I can't do this by myself... I haven't even finished with school, and now there's no chance of that. I might be able to learn wandlessly, or I might not. The ambient magic is wild, but I feel more connected to it too. I might be able to learn enough with time to protect myself. I do have some books I can read in my bag in the bathroom that I can try a few things from. Right now though, I know I can't really do much." Harry admitted before curling into himself again as he continued.

"Things between us... I don't really know what it's like to have a parent. I don't know that I could be a good son for you. I'm not really normal, and I don't really want to cause you more trouble because of my being some kind of freak. So if you just want to ignore me when we're alone then I'll understand why." Harry's voice grew more and more quiet as he spoke, but Owen heard him clearly and felt his hand curl into a fist as his suspicions were pretty much confirmed.

No child called themselves a freak in the way that Harry meant it unless they had heard it directed to them from someone else first. No kid would expect to be completely ignored by an adult unless that was what they had already experienced. Biting his tongue, Owen took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He knew that Harry would have to be the one to tell him about whatever abuse he had suffered.

It wasn't something he could make the kid tell him about. Not if he ever wanted the kid's trust, and without any trust between them, there was no way to build a real relationship. Honestly, he would rather they be able to build some kind of bond. He would be living with him in close quarters for at least the next few years.

"Harry, we'll be living together at least until you're eighteen. I'm not going to ignore you, and I knew about your magic before I offered to help. You are not a freak. You're just different, and that's not a bad thing. The girls would have killed you if you weren't. " Owen told him with a small quirk to the corner of his lips.

"As for building a parent-child relationship. I haven't been anyone's parent before either. We could learn together. It depends on what you want. How you want to do this." Owen's voice was deep and calm as he spoke so as not to scare the kid currently curled into a ball in the corner of the couch.

"I..." Harry started before biting his lip and going quiet.

Owen waited patiently for him to continue. He knew the boy had to think of what he wanted for himself. Owen had the last few hours to think over everything for himself. He knew what he would like. It would be nice to have a connection with the kid. It had been a long time since he'd had anyone he could call family. They would both have to adjust either way, but he wouldn't push Harry into something he didn't really want.

It was several minutes spent in silence before Harry looked timidly up at the man. Finally, he took a steadying breath.

"I... I want to see if we can really be a family." His voice was soft and not very loud, but Owen smiled when he heard it.

"Then that's what we'll be." He replied before holding out his hand to the teen.

Harry's heart sped up with hope. He had lost everything except the few things he had brought with him, and here this man was offering him a new start. Voldemort had probably hoped to kill Harry with that last curse. While he had lost everyone in his life, he had also gained something. An adult who listened to him, who he might really be able to trust, and hopefully a real family.

Harry smiled as he took Owen's hand only for both of them to stare in shock as a light flashed before enveloping their hands. Harry felt the wild magics around them surge as a small wound opened up painlessly on both of their palms before blood flowed between the two of them. Their blood mixed as they tried to pull away, but the magic held them in place. There was another flash of light that spread over both Harry and Owen as they were finally able to pull away. Once the light was gone, Owen looked at Harry who had curled up with a groan of pain. He moved quickly to see what was wrong even as he noticed that the cuts on their palms had healed leaving no sign they had been there except the traces of blood that remained.

"Harry? What the hell happened?! Are you alright?" He asked as he took Harry's arms gently to move them away from his face only to stare in shock at the slight changes he was seeing while Harry started to relax with small pants.

"I-I don't know. It was the ambient magic here." Harry huffed in confusion as he rubbed gently at the slightly sore muscles in his face before moving down to his neck and staring at his hand in astonished confusion.

"Um, you might want to go look in the mirror." Owen replied before green eyes squinted to look up at him, and something in his tone got Harry moving as he shot to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom.

His sight was blurred and so he took off his glasses to rub at his eyes only to find that he apparently didn't need them anymore. Harry could only gape at what he could see looking back at him in the mirror when he looked up. The changes were subtle, but they were there. The sharper pureblood features of James Potter had softened. His perpetually messy black hair had smoothed into a slight wave that curled toward the ends and had been highlighted with dirty blond streaks that looked natural as they blended into darker strands.

He could still see James in his features, and Lily's eyes, but that dirty blond hair didn't come from either of them. Harry looked to the doorway where Owen stood to find him watching his reaction. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back from the mirror and placed his glasses down on the sink. It would appear he wouldn't be needing them anymore.

"I can kind of guess what happened. You do look more like me physically now. I just don't know why." Owen said only for Harry to pick his folded leather bag off the back of the toilet before picking up the clothes he had shown up in early that morning out of the sink.

"I might have an idea. Let's go sit back down." Harry replied before leaving the bathroom.

He threw away the clothing that couldn't be worn again before carrying the bag back over to the couch. They both sat back down while Owen looked at the small bag in Harry's hands with some curiosity. Harry's lips quirked as he held it up.

"I had this on me during the last task. I didn't know what kind of things we would be seeing in the maze that we had to find our way through. Luckily, I kept most everything except my clothes in it. It's because of that I still have this much, at least. Some of it is actually sentimental, and I'm glad I haven't lost them." Harry explained as he opened the bag and slipped his hand in before going up to his elbow as he felt for what he needed.

Harry let out a chuckle at the surprise on Owen's face before finally pulling out a heavy book. He pulled out three before setting the pouch aside. Opening the one on top, Harry leaned over the small table as he flicked through the pages. After a moment he found what he was looking for. He left that page open as he shuffled to the next book and then repeated the process. It took him almost an hour to read through everything and find what he was looking for. Soon, all three books were open to various sections. It took Harry time to read through the sections, but he explained what he found as he did.

"I thought so. Every witch and wizard is a child until the age of seventeen. It's because my magic is still that of a child. Magical children are not taught before the age of eleven because our magic isn't developed enough. It's not until we turn seventeen that our magical cores become fully developed. Until then we're more vulnerable to the influence of the natural magic around us." Harry explained as he sat back with a slightly guilty look.

"This is my fault. It's because I'm a child of magic. Witches and Wizards form bonds with our parents when we are born. That's why we also have godparents. It's a secondary parental bond so that if our parents die before our majority we still have the bonds with our godparents to keep us stable. It can cause madness among other things if we don't have a bond when our cores fully develop at seventeen. Those bonds must have been broken when Voldemort hit me with that spell. Here." Harry said as he pointed at one of the books with a saddened look.

"What does it say? What language is that?" Owen asked as he leaned over to look at the book only to find he couldn't understand any of it.

"Sorry, all our spells are in Latin so we learn to read it in our first year of school." Harry said a little sheepishly before explaining.

"I lost my bond with my parents when I was still really young. It was alright because even though my godfather was in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, he was still alive. The bond wasn't broken and so I was alright. The spell Voldemort hit me with removed me from that world... I felt like something was missing when I woke up in the paddock. If that was because the bond was broken... Sirius will have felt the bond break. He'll think I'm dead." He forced himself past the hitch in his throat; this was not the time to think about that.

He really didn't need two emotional breakdowns in one day.

"I am a child of magic who had no bonds to stabilize me as my core develops. We've already established that I'm the only one here because of the state of the ambient magic. This is only a guess, but I think that the wild magic acted to protect its child. When we touched after agreeing to see if we could become family, magic itself must have acted to form the bond through blood." Harry said only to see some confusion on Owen's face.

"So what, exactly, did it do?" Owen asked just to clarify it was what he thought.

"You expressed a desire to protect me as family. As a parent. I've always wanted a real family. I think that magic acted on those desires from us both. I'm pretty sure that if we took a DNA test that it would come back that you are my father biologically."

"I thought it would be something like that, but I didn't know how it had happened. Well, it will certainly help if anyone does demand a test to prove you're mine." Owen said thoughtfully only for Harry to choke on his own breath.

"You're really alright with this? I mean... You agreed to act like my dad for appearances and to see if we could have that kind of bond, but this is more than even that. I can't even begin to guess everything the magic did to us when it mixed our blood." Harry said softly as he watched the man that magic itself had proclaimed to be his father now.

"Well, we apparently have that bond until you come of age now. We can just build on that. I told you, Harry. I've been alone for a long time. Thanks to this, neither of us is really alone anymore. Magic just made sure that no one else would be able to disprove our connection. We'll figure out the rest if anything comes up. I'm good, Harry. I had time to think about what I wanted while you were sleeping. Are you alright with this?" Owen asked as he looked at Harry directly so the teen would know he meant what he'd said.

"I... Yeah. I am." Harry replied; a slow smile growing brighter on his face.

"Good. Now we just have to sort out what we're going to be telling people. We'll be having company tomorrow morning, and we're going to want to have our story straight before then." Owen said as he picked up a pen and paper to keep track until they had everything down.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he turned to start on this new discussion. He knew he would be hurting again in the not too distant future when he thought when the magnitude of what he'd lost hit him again. For right now though, he would bask in this new feeling. This feeling of knowing he had a parent who really did seem to want him.

Magic wouldn't have chosen him if he didn't.

123456

Well, this didn't come out how I'd planned it originally, but I think it works. Magic taking such a role in the story actually works with the title anyway. That's it for this chapter. The next one is in editing at the moment. Just needs some fleshing out. Happy Holidays and New Year!

Let me know what you thought,

~Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Will Find a Way

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

The knock on the door came early the next morning. Harry looked up from Owen's laptop to see the man step away from the stove where he had been working on breakfast to answer it. Knowing this must be the company that Owen had spoken of the night before, Harry paused the video of the baby raptors hatching that he had been watching and sat up to see the two men stepping into the small bungalow.

"Mr. Masrani. Barry. Come on in. I was just working on breakfast. We have plenty if you'd like to sit down with us." Owen said as he shook Mr. Masrani's hand.

"We've already eaten, but thank you for the offer, Mr. Grady. I've just come to see what all the talk has been about. What is this about a child found sleeping with the raptors?" Mr. Masrani asked as he cast his eyes searchingly around the room before they came to settle on Harry; who was sitting up to place Owen's laptop onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Of course, sir. Harry, come over here." Owen called for him as he turned to shut off the stove.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied softly as he stood and made his way around the couch to join the three men near the door and braced himself for the act he knew they would have to put on while they answered questions.

"Mr. Masrani, Barry, I'd like you both to Hadrian Grady. My son." Owen introduced them with a smile as he saw Barry's eyes widen at the information.

"Your son?" Barry asked, the shock visible on his face.

"Yes, apparently so. Harry, this is Mr. Masrani. He's the owner of Jurassic World. Barry is an old friend. We served together in the SEALS, and work together with the raptors now." Owen told him, and Harry nodded in acknowledgment.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused. I was just looking for Owen. I'd heard he worked with the raptors so I had hoped I might find him there. I didn't mean to fall into the paddock." Harry apologized sheepishly as he rubbed his hand over his arm.

"You never told me you had a son. Why didn't you say anything before you brought him home yesterday?" Barry asked as he got a better look at the kid than he had the day before only to find that there were subtle similarities to his old friend in the teen's features.

"I haven't really seen much of Hadrian since he was a baby due to my time in the service. His mother moved them to England about ten years ago. Truthfully, I haven't seen him since she married when he was five. His mom didn't want me visiting, but we kept in touch enough for her to know where to find me if I was ever needed." Owen replied as he motioned for them to all have a seat before turning back to the stove to put the finishing touches on their meal so their food wouldn't get too cold.

"So you came to see your father?" Mr. Masrani asked as they took the seats offered to them and Harry twitched before looking down at his hands like he was nervous.

"Mum... Mum died. I didn't want to stay in England. I found out where Owen was from some papers she had kept." Harry managed to say before his attention was drawn away from the two men at the table by Owen.

"Did you wash up already, Hadrian?" Owen asked firmly, already knowing the answer.

"No, sir." Harry shook his head before standing when Owen motioned to the bathroom.

"Get." Owen said and waited until he heard the water running before looking at their guests and speaking quietly.

"I have my suspicions about how his home life was, and it's not good. I made a few calls after he fell asleep. His stepfather is in jail and I saw scars when I got him into the shower yesterday. Apparently, his friend's mom is the one who put him on a plane out here. He told her I knew he was coming." He said quickly as he placed two plates on the table and heard the water shut off.

Owen implied that Harry had run away so they wouldn't continue with more questions about Harry's home life in England. The paper trail that he'd had falsified was solid, but he really wanted to avoid anyone digging any further if he could help it.

"I hope you don't mind that he'll be living with me on the island from now on, Mr. Masrani." He said as Harry came back out and the other two men tried to look like nothing had been said for Harry's sake.

"Of course not, Mr. Grady. Will you have enough room here for the boy, or should I get a contractor out here to add on to this place? He'll no doubt need a room of his own." Mr. Masrani smiled as he saw Harry seemingly ignore the glass of milk Owen had placed out while moving to pour a cup of coffee for himself.

"It would be appreciated. I hadn't expected to need much space when I took this job." Owen replied as Harry sat back down with his cup of coffee.

Harry didn't pay them much attention as he sat back down. He let Owen talk while he poured milk from the glass Owen had set out into the cup before adding sugar. Grimacing after taking a drink, Harry added more sugar, causing both Mr. Masroni and Barry to chuckle as he still had a grimace on his face when he took another drink. Owen rolled his eyes with a chuckle of his own.

"If you don't like it then don't drink it." He said as he took the cup from the teen and set it down on the table; it had been ruined after so much milk and sugar being added to it.

"Can we get some tea then? That coffee tastes bloody awful." Harry asked, slightly grumpy after having been woken so early in the morning.

Owen had told him that they would be starting the day bright and early. He just hadn't thought he meant five in the bloody morning. That would take some getting used to. Harry really wasn't a morning person in the first place. He was used to getting to sleep at least until seven. Honestly, the only upside had been when Owen had let him use his laptop to see the videos from when the raptors were small so he wouldn't be tempted to doze off again.

"Later today. We'll need to get you clothing that actually fits anyway." Owen answered before looking over to their guests who were watching the interplay.

"Well, I can see that he is alive and well even after a night spent with velociraptors. Have you been able to determine what happened?" Mr. Masrani asked as Harry started picking at his meal.

"No, we haven't. He had a cut small cut on his forehead and another one on his arm that I had to stitch up. I'm guessing both were from falling over the rail, but no other injuries other than bruising. They treated him like they would a hatchling though we don't know the reason for it." Owen explained; mixing truth with lies smoothly.

"They were protecting him. He reacted negatively to ACU when seeing their guns. The pack lept to defend him. It was very odd. They imprinted on Owen when they were born, and he doesn't even dare go in the cage with them. Hadrian, however, seemed reluctant to leave." Barry told Mr. Masrani with some amusement, and Harry shrank in his chair under the focus of their attention on him.

"I felt safe. They didn't hurt me." Harry muttered only to look up when Owen ruffled his hair.

"I'm just glad they didn't. I can only guess that as my son, he might smell like me, and they recognized him as pack because of it. He's still just a kid so they probably made some connection from him to me as my hatchling. There's really no way to be sure as what we're doing really is a new field of study." Owen said as he looked back at the other two adults.

"Would you mind if we all went to the paddock? I would like to see this behavior for myself; that is if they will still react to him the same way." Mr. Masrani asked as Owen finished his eggs.

"Oh! Can we? Please?" Harry asked wanting to see the raptors again, but still trying to act like he and Owen hadn't been a complete stranger before yesterday in front of the other two.

"We'll go for their morning feeding. I have some work to get done anyway since I was with you all day yesterday. We'll see how they react, but if I tell you to do something then you do it. Now finish your food." Owen said as he took his plate to the sink and drank his coffee while they waited on Harry.

It was shaping up to be a long day.

123

"Blue! Echo! Charlie! Delta!" Harry called from where he came to stand with Mr. Masrani and Barry a little way behind him and Owen standing next to him to watch the interactions closely.

It only took the sound of Harry's voice for all four girls to come out of the trees where their nest was. Upon seeing Harry though, they crowed around the gate.

~Hello girls.~ Harry hissed to them, catching the three adults' attention at the oddity.

Blue chittered as she got as close to Harry as she could with the bars between them. Harry just knew she was trying to check on him. He didn't know how, but he felt like his magic was making it easier to understand what their noises meant. It wasn't like how he could understand snakes, with words being exchanged. No, this was somehow more of an instinctual understanding.

~Hey, Blue. I'm alright. Alpha took care of me. See?~ Harry hissed softly as he pulled the bandage away from his arm to show the clean stitched flesh.

Before Owen could move, or anyone could call out a warning, Harry stepped up to the bars and stuck his arm through right in front of Blue's muzzle.

"Hadrian!" Owen's voice was raised as he pulled the teen away.

"It's okay. They won't hurt me. I was just showing her I'm alright!" Harry explained before pulling away and going back to the bars.

All three adults kept a sharp eye on the teen and the raptor as he reached his arm through the bars again. Blue made no aggressive moves as she sniffed at Harry's arm before making a pleased soft churl that called her sisters over. Each one stepped back after they got a good sniff of the wound and Harry. Owen noticed that each one of his girls looked toward him and sniffed before stepping back. He wrote off the peculiarity to whatever magic had done. He would question Harry later.

~Mother magic has chosen Alpha to be my father. Thank you, for protecting me until he could come.~ Harry hissed softly as he petted along Charlie's neck and receiving a hissing noise followed by a chitter in response.

Harry smiled brightly as he leaned against the bars in order to do the same for Delta and Echo. When he turned toward Blue, he was surprised to see her put her head down to sniff at his face and rubbing him gently with her muzzle and make a crooning noise before barking to her sisters. Charlie, Echo, and Delta headed back to the trees as Blue turned back to him. Leaning down, she nudged through the bars at his chest to push him back toward Owen. Stepping back, Harry felt Owen's hand on his shoulder. With the teen safely back in the Alpha's care; Blue chittered her goodbye before leaving to join her sisters.

"No fear. The child sticks himself through the bars with no fear, and they respond to it." Mr. Masrani murmured quietly as Harry and Owen turned to face him and Barry.

"I don't feel like I have a reason to fear them. When I first fell in; I thought I was going to die. It was too dark to really see and I knew I couldn't get away when they had me surrounded. I kind of just... accepted it. Instead of eating me like I thought they were going to, they took me to their nest. They protected me. I know it's not normal behavior, and I really don't know if they would do the same again with someone else. I don't think it'd be wise to risk someone's life just to test if they would accept someone else though." Harry said as they left the way-cage.

"Did you see what Blue was doing? They checked on him, but once they were sure he was fine, Blue sent him back to Owen. She didn't leave until she was certain that Owen had him." Barry almost gaped at the two of them.

"Well, their interactions are certainly something worth further study. It is a change in what we know of their behavior patterns. Have me informed if you learn anything more. For now, I have an appointment I must be getting to. It was nice meeting you, young Mr. Grady. Be careful around the raptors, and I do hope your father takes you to enjoy the rest of the park when he has time. I will have a special pass made and sent so you may get around the park. This island will be your home so long as your father works here." Mr. Masrani said as he held out his hand to shake Harry's before he did the same with Owen and Barry.

"Thank you, Mr. Masrani." Harry managed to reply before the man turned to leave only to turn back to look at him thoughtfully.

"I must say I have to wonder at how the other animals on the island would react to you if this is how the raptors have taken to you. Access will be granted with your pass provided you are there with both your father and the handler. I look forward to seeing what they will do, and to meeting you again."

Mr. Masrani was gone quickly after.

"He... he wants me to meet the other animals?" Harry asked softly in confusion as he tried to understand why the park's owner would grant him access like that.

Owen watched the park jeep leave the area before looking back at Harry. He knew Mr. Masrani might be right. Somehow, Harry was accepted easily by the raptors. If the other animals on the island took to him so easily then that would help sooth some of Owen's worries about the teen living on the island. If he didn't have to worry about the other dinosaurs then that would just leave the humans.

"Alright. Let's get the girls fed, and then I can take you to get some clothes and things you'll need from the visitor's center and the employee shop." Owen said; directing Harry to where they needed to go and watching to see that he had gone in the door to where they kept the feed stored.

"Don't forget to check the recordings from the storm yesterday, Owen. It wasn't just the raptors. I've heard from several handlers that other dinosaurs in the park also displayed unusual behavior right up until the storm ended." Barry reminded him of what he had told him of the night before on the phone.

"Alright. I'll put it on a drive to view at home when I have some time. I still need to take the kid shopping for clothes. I'll be back to my usual shifts soon. I just want to get Harry settled. I still need to figure out what he'll be doing while I'm working." Owen scratched his head at the thought.

It wasn't exactly like he could go to school. They were on an island and so there weren't really any schools he could attend. Plus, he didn't know if they taught the same things as where Harry had come from. School was another issue they would have to find time to discuss. He'd had transcripts done, but he also knew that Harry had spent the last few years in magic school. Did they teach regular subjects like math? Gah!

"Don't forget a cell phone so you can get ahold of him when you need to. I'm pretty sure he'd be happy coming with you to watch and spend time with the raptors every day though." Barry said with a laugh.

"Hoskins." Owen replied with a scowl to which he received a knowing look.

"He's going to hear about Hadrian at some point." Barry acknowledged; his face drawn tight at the man's name.

"That doesn't mean I'll be letting him near my son. I know he has another agenda, and I have a feeling what it might be. I won't let him have the chance to use Harry. He's only fourteen years old." Owen replied only for their conversation to be interrupted by the teen they were discussing peeking his head out of the door.

"You coming, Owen? I wanna see them hunt!" Harry smiled excitedly and Owen couldn't help but smile as he shook his head in amusement at the kid's enthusiasm.

"I'm coming."

123

Harry stayed near Owen for the rest of their time at the paddock. He felt like that was where he needed to be after Blue had seemingly entrusted him back into the care of their 'Alpha'. He enjoyed getting to watch the pack hunt for the first time, and he had learned more about them by how methodical they were as they surrounded the area where the meat had been hidden. Harry realized that was what they had done with him the night before last. What happened in his case really was unusual, but Harry knew that he had never been normal.

Owen borrowed one of the company vehicles from the paddock to drive them to the visitor's center. He had to leave his bike there as there was no way they would have been able to transport all of their shopping safely. There just wasn't enough room on the bike when he knew they had a lot of shopping to do. Owen was just thankful for all his hazard pay over the years as he knew he could at least afford everything his new son would need comfortably enough.

It didn't take them long to make it through the gate once Owen scanned his identification. Harry gasped before smiling in excitement at the sites that greeted them at the resort. There were people everywhere he looked, but the entire walkway was also lined with so many stores and attractions. He could see signs directing them to a few dinosaur enclosures as well as something called the Little Giants Petting Zoo. The place reminded him of both the zoo he had once visited with the Dursleys just before he turned eleven and of Diagon Alley with its many shops and people that crowded the street.

It had taken them almost six hours to get everything that Owen had deemed essential for Harry to have. Tee shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, cargo pants that could unzip to become shorts, socks, boxers, swim shorts, a sturdy leather belt, sleep pants and sleep shirts had been quickly bought and paid for once they had found Harry's sizes as they moved from shop to shop. They had debated on the difference between getting scented, nonscented, and natural deodorant, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. Harry finally settling on getting everything in all-natural products because he didn't want the animals to smell chemicals with their sensitive noses when he was around them. He had learned in Care of Magical Creatures that it was best for animals to smell your natural scent as to be less offensive to their noses. Finally, they had finished shopping for clothing after Harry had found a pair of trainers he liked, and Owen had picked out a sturdy pair of steel-toed work boots for Harry to wear when he would be joining him at the paddock.

Once the shopping for clothing was done Owen had pulled him into an electronics store to get him a cell phone, tablet, and accessories for both. The cell phone had included GPS tracking that would send a notification to Owen's phone when Harry left a certain area so that Owen could find him in case of an emergency because, as he said, they lived on an island with some of the most dangerous creatures in the world. He wanted Harry safe, and to do that he needed to be able to find him wherever he ended up wandering off to on said island.

The first and most important rule was that Harry was to have his phone on him at all times.

Harry's head felt like it was spinning with how much money Owen was spending on him. His objections to needing so much had been ignored with a shake of the man's head and a crooked smile as he looked at the teen knowingly. Owen just explained that Harry would be glad he had those things when he needed them, and Owen got everything at a discount after scanning his employee badge at the various stores anyway. He had told Harry he might as well get used to it as he still had some growing to do.

Harry had grumbled that he never wanted to go shopping again.

They'd had lunch at one of the restaurants between stores before Owen finally said they could call it quits after making one more stop to pick up Harry's tea and some other food for when they chose not to eat out. They'd finally returned to the bungalow in the mid-afternoon. Pulling all the bags out of the jeep, Harry and Owen had placed them on the floor next to the couch before Harry threw himself onto the couch with a groan into the pillow he had used the night before. It had taken four trips between them to get everything inside.

Four bloody trips!

"It wasn't all that bad, was it?" Owen asked with a chuckle at Harry's dramatic groan as he propped the door open to let in the cooling air.

"Things are so much easier with magic. All I had to do was stand there as Madam Malkin waived her wand when I had to get my school robes." Harry complained tiredly and rolled over to face Owen who had taken a seat on one of the dining chairs.

"Robes?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow and Harry snorted with a laugh.

"Yes, robes. That's what I was wearing when you brought me here from the paddock. For having magic, the wizarding world was pretty much stuck in the dark ages. There wasn't even any electricity in most wizarding homes. At least that's what I was told." Harry explained with an exasperated shake of his head.

"So does that mean you don't know how to use the electronics we bought you today? You seemed fine on my laptop once I'd pulled up the video files for you this morning." Owen asked as he shuffled through the bags at his feet.

"I only figured out the videos on your laptop from watching what you were doing when you set it up for me. I knew what a computer was but they were bigger, and you had to sit at a desk to use them. I've seen a house phone before, but I thought they had to be plugged into a wall. I have no clue what a... tablet?" Harry looked at Owen to be sure he had the right word.

"A tablet. It's pretty much a handheld computer. What did you do to talk to people over distances if you didn't have phones? Write letters?" Owen asked with a furrowed brow as he started to see that he would have a lot to teach him.

"Yes. We used owl post." Harry replied with a shrug when Owen stared at him incredulously.

"Alright. We have a lot to catch you up on when it comes to technology. Come on, let's get the food and your clothes put away somewhere and then I'll teach you how to use what you got today." Owen told him as he gestured to the bags upon bags of stuff.

Harry let out another tired groan as he sat back up and moved to start unloading the bags. It had already been a long day, and now he had more to learn. He knew that he would have to though. This world seemed to run on about the same timeline as his own when it came to most things. Now he had twenty or more years worth of muggle technology to learn so he wouldn't seem like some kind of idiot.

'Bloody hell...'

123456

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one is already done. Just have to do a final edit and then it should be ready. I have some work to get done on a few of my other stories so I don't know how quickly it'll be up, but I'll try for within the month or so. I'm officially ready for sleep now as I've been working on the next chapter on zero sleep.

Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Will Find a Way

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Five

Owen knew that the next few days would be busy ones for both Harry and himself as they tried to get settled into their new living situation. They had agreed to try to build a bond as a family, and so Owen decided he would drop any pretenses and treat the kid just like he would if he'd been living with him for years. He had learned one thing in the process. Harry really wasn't a morning person.

Like at all.

"Time to get up kid." Owen said as he passed by the couch on the way out from his room to start on his morning workout.

When no response came after a minute, Owen looked back at where the teen had been curled up to find that he hadn't moved at all.

'I've got to get him on a schedule sooner rather than later. Best to do it early. I can't take too much time on light duty from the raptors.' Owen thought with a small shake of his head.

"Up kid." He called again only louder only to see that while Harry twitched, he refused to wake.

"Hadrian, up!" Owen tried again, but reached over the couch to shake his shoulder this time.

"Tired..." Harry groaned and rolled over while he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Sun'll be coming up soon. Time to wake up kid." Owen told him only to see that Harry had fallen right back asleep.

A mischievous smile slowly spread as Owen looked down at his new son. He had tried several times to get him going, but Harry refused to wake. Alright. If he didn't want to wake up then Owen would wake him another way. He had warned him when he'd had to wake him the day before. Moving to the door, Owen propped it open before moving back to the couch.

"Last warning, kid. Wake yourself up before I do it for you." Owen said as he moved back over to the couch.

"Alright." Owen said when Harry didn't respond.

Leaning over, Owen hooked one of his arms under the teen's legs and the other under his shoulders before lifting him easily into his arms. He couldn't help the impish smile as Harry only groaned and clutched tightly at his blanket in a feeble protest. Carrying the teen out the door he went over to the railing that overlooked the edge of the lake where it was deep enough for what he had planned. In one easy movement, Harry had been tossed over the rail to fall right into the warm water with a great splash.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry spluttered and cursed as he surfaced spitting water with his hair hanging lank over his face.

"If you wanted to start the day out with a swim in the lake then you should have just said so." Owen chuckled as he leaned on the wooden rail and looked down at the soaked teen.

"What was that for?!" Harry scowled as he stood in the water and brushed his hair from his eyes to glare up at the man.

"I told you it was time to get up several times. Had to wake you up somehow." Owen laughed as Harry's scowl darkened before he turned away from him to untangle himself from the soaked blanked and trudge up out of the water.

Harry threw the blanket down on the ground as he stepped out of the lake. His hands curled into the hem of his soaked sleep shirt as he pulled it up over his head. He threw it at Owen's head only to miss as it was dodged with a chuckle from the man. Brushing a few dirty blond strands of hair from his face, Harry came up to the stairs grumbling. Owen shook his head when Harry moved to go and change.

"No point. It's time for our morning workout. You can shower and change afterward." He said briskly as he stopped the teen from coming up the stairs.

"Are you serious? I'm soaking wet Owen!" Harry growled as the man passed him to the ground.

"Yup. Sooner we start is the sooner you can get cleaned up. Come on. I'll lead you through the reps until you get used to it." He replied as he turned to face him.

"I'm too tired for this." Harry grumbled irritably as his shoulders slumped and he moved to follow Owen's movements.

"It'll get easier as you get used to our morning schedule. Keeping in shape is important. I told you. I want you safe Harry. That takes more than just me protecting you. You'll have to learn to defend yourself for when I'm not with you. This is just the start." Owen told him as he led him through the stretches.

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered sullenly only to pause as Owen reached his arm over to run his fingers through the hair on the top of his head before taking the drying curls in a gentle grasp and leaning their foreheads closer for eye contact.

"Hey. This is one thing I do feel strongly about. I might not have been your dad your whole life, but you are my son now. We're all we got. You've already been through a lot. I'll feel a lot better knowing you can take care of yourself until I can get there if something happens. You can understand that, right?" Owen asked seriously, and Harry's eyes widened as he spoke before they softened and shifted downward.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Harry answered; his shoulders straightening as he stood straight and looked back up at Owen with a steady gaze.

"Good. Let's get started so we can get showers and food after." Owen replied; running his fingers through the rest of the strands to grip gently at the teen's neck before pulling away.

Their relationship would take time, hard work, a lot of communication, but they would get there. Owen was just glad that Harry already seemed to be comfortable enough with him to express himself. He hadn't said or asked about his home life with his relatives before, and he didn't plan to. Harry would tell him about it when he was ready if he ever did at all. Until then, they would take it one day at a time.

123

The rest of the early morning passed quickly for the two. It was just as they were finishing up breakfast that a knock came at the door. The contractor that Mr. Masrani had told them he would send out had come to get their input to start on the plans for the addition of a room for Harry. They had gone over the plans for what they wanted before the man said that it should only take a week. He turned to Harry before he left and handed him a thick manelia envelope.

"Mr. Masrani also instructed that I pass this along. I'll be back with my team tomorrow morning to get started. Good day, gentlemen." The man said with a nod before he got into his truck and drove away.

"Bring that with you for now. We have to get to the paddock. We're already late." Owen said as he pulled his keys from his pocket and directed Harry toward the jeep they had borrowed the day before.

Harry hopped up into the seat and clicked the seatbelt into place. It wasn't a very long ride, but Harry opened the envelope on the way. As Mr. Masrani had promised, Harry found a pass for the park inside. What he hadn't expected was everything else that had been included in the folder. There was a packet of papers that he set aside as he pulled out a Jurassic World patterned lanyard attached to a park identification badge. It looked a lot like the one he knew Owen had used during their shopping the day before. On it was his name and his residential status on the island. It also showed a designation for the raptor paddock, an empty space for his picture to be added, and the chip that would be read when passing into certain areas that were off-limits to the guests of the park.

"Hey, Owen. Look at this." Harry said; handing Owen the ID after the Jeep pulled to a stop at the paddock and been put into park.

"He set you up with identification? Let me see that." Owen held out his hand for the envelope and papers.

He pulled out the papers after Harry had handed it over. He was surprised to find that it was an information packet on the different dinosaurs on the island along with a letter from the owner. Reading through the letter from Mr. Masrani, Owen paused to reach back into the envelope to find the two microSD's that were mentioned.

"Well... It looks like Masrani wasn't kidding about you meeting other animals on the island. Says here that he would like it if we took time to enjoy the park and visit some of the other animals on the island. He's included the numbers for the other handlers and the information for the different species on the island. The microSD has a program for both of us to transfer to our phones that will show a map and include the information in the packet." Owen explained as he finished reading and put the papers back into the envelope.

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked in a bit of confusion.

"It means he's giving you limited access to the dinosaurs on the island. He wants to see how the other animals interact with you to see if it's not just the raptors. He's trying to find out if it's something about you that caused the girls to act that way or if it's just them. You have full access to the raptor paddock as my son, and because your ID states that this is your designated area. That's mainly so that you get it back if someone else finds it." Owen explained before picking up the bracelet that was the pass Mr. Masrani hand originally promised.

"This gives you unlimited access to all the attractions in the park. You won't have to wait in line or pay for any of the rides or shows. Masrani really meant it when he said this island is your home now. Guess he was feeling generous. Either that or he was impressed with what he saw yesterday. He's a businessman first, but he does care about the animals here from what I can tell." Owen explained as Harry's brows raised with all the information.

"So, what? He thinks that I may be a special case with the other dinosaurs like I was with the raptors?" Harry asked with disbelief and some sarcasm when he talked of being 'special'.

"Looks that way." Owen smiled at Harry's sarcasm and shook his head.

They both knew that Harry actually was special. He was a wizard, and the only being alive that they knew of who had a connection to magic. What they didn't know was if it was the magic that made the raptors fond of the teen or something else about him. They could test it in small ways, but to do any in-depth research would involve scientists, and Owen wasn't about to let them think of using Harry as a test subject.

Mr. Masrani was already interested in Harry. What Owen didn't know was how deep that interest ran. He would have to be careful to watch those around his son. The last thing they needed was more questions to be raised about the teen.

"I wasn't sure we would be seeing you two today." Barry greeted them with a smile; walking up to the jeep before they could say anything more on the subject.

"I figured the sooner we work out some kind of schedule the easier it'll be to get Harry settled with the routine. Thought we could start out by showing Harry what exactly it is we do here." Owen replied as he hopped out of the Jeep and waited for Harry to come to stand next to him.

"Put that on. You should be wearing it every time we leave the bungalow." Owen told Harry; throwing the ID to him and watching as the kid put the lanyard over his head to let his identification hang from around his neck.

Barry whistled as he plucked it up to look at it before looking at Harry seriously.

"Might want to wrap that around your belt next time. Less chance of it getting caught on anything." He told him and Harry nodded in agreement after thinking about it for a second and knowing that Barry was probably right.

"Thanks for the tip." Harry replied before following Owen as he led them to the feed shed to prep for the morning feeding.

"Why don't you feed them live prey all the time? Wouldn't it be better for them to actually hunt rather than just hide the meat and then have them search for it?" Harry asked as he remembered the game of hide and seek he had watched the day before with meat chunks that had been coated with a bloody meat slurry.

"We use live bait to entice their co-operation when we run drills. It's also more practical to do it this way because we can make sure they are getting enough nutrients. Even so, we wouldn't be able to feed them live prey every time. We wouldn't be able to keep up with how much they eat." Barry answered the teen while Owen got started with the meat slabs and he moved to get started on the slurry that they would use to coat it and provide the extra nutritional value.

"Oh." Harry replied as he thought about it.

He could understand what they meant. This was an island full of dinosaurs, and with the meat-eaters, it would be harder to keep up with the production of live prey. Yet, Harry couldn't help but feel that the use of live prey only to entice their hunting instincts when it came to drills wasn't the best choice. It would get them that much more excited for live prey. If there was ever an accident were someone else fell into the cage it could be bad.

Harry had learned enough in his Care of Magical Creatures classes with Hagrid to know that there was no way to train the hunting instinct out of a predator.

"Come over here, Harry. We'll show you how to prepare the girls' breakfast." Owen said; drawing his attention away from his thoughts.

Owen and Barry went through the steps of the meal preparation with Harry for the half an hour it took to get it all ready. They then got the girls to go into their separate release pens before Harry helped Owen hide the meat around the enclosure for them to hunt and find. Barry listened to the conversation between the two as Owen explained what their research was for as they did so. He couldn't help grinning as he watched the two interact and the interest that Harry was showing in their work.

'Hadrian will be trying to convince Owen to let him work here in the next few years, I bet.' He thought with some amusement as he watched them working their way around the enclosure until all the meat had been placed.

The next few hours were spent showing Harry the things they did every day and telling him of the time spent doing drills to train the raptors and observe behavior patterns and reactions to different stimuli. By the time Owen had gotten caught up with reviewing Barry's reports from the last couple of days, it was already time for lunch. Knowing that Harry was already too skinny for his age he went searching for the teen. He found him watching the raptors from where he had sat down on the metal grated walkway that ran over the top of the enclosure.

It was only as he came closer that he could hear the sibilant hissing that he had heard Harry use toward the raptors when he has watched them the day before. Looking over the rail, he could see Blue and Delta looking up at him and listening to the kid. Did they understand him or were they just responding to the sounds he was making? Was this hissing just nonsense like it sounded or was it a part of his being a wizard? Owen knew there was still a lot that he had to learn about Harry. He also knew that he had time and that they would need it to get to know each other better and to learn to trust one another.

"Time to go, kid." Owen called over to him; drawing the attention of Harry as well as the raptors below.

"Yes, sir." Harry looked up to him before looking back down and hissing quietly as he stood.

"Make sure you have that information packet you got this morning. We can look it over while we have lunch at home." Owen told him as he turned to lead the teen down the stairs where Harry darted over to the jeep they had used that morning.

He returned as he tucked the envelope into his pant line while Owen started his bike. Once Harry was settled behind him, Owen headed for the back toward the bungalow.

123

"It looks like Mr. Masrani gave you the information for some of the more docile animals to start with." Owen said as he fiddled both of their phones at the table next to their now finished sandwich plates.

"There are so many..." Harry murmured as he looked through the list of the different types of dinosaurs on the island.

"You don't have to do what Masrani's asking you to do, Harry. This is your choice. You're only fourteen. Really, you should be in school." Owen told him as he started downloading the program into his phone before starting on Harry's.

"Yeah... school. Have I mentioned that they don't teach the same things at Hogwarts that they did in muggle school? I wouldn't even know where to start, and that's if things are even the same here." Harry said with a grimace as he thought about it.

"Well, we are on an island. It's not like you would be going into a classroom every day. You can take classes on the computer if we get you into a homeschooling program. That way you can go at your own pace. It might take longer or you just might be able to graduate early. It all depends on how hard you want to work to make it happen." Owen explained what he had discussed with Barry just before they had left the paddock.

Owen knew that he couldn't take a lot of time off to be with Harry for much longer. He was the Alpha for the raptor pack. He was needed for more than just a few hours of the day. There would be time to spend with Harry in between feedings on days when they didn't run drills or have health and growth exams. This had been something he brought up with Barry while Harry had been watching the raptors hunt from the walkway overhead.

Owen liked having Harry with him at the paddock with the raptors. Watching his son interact with his girls was fascinating, but Owen also knew that they would have to be careful. There had been some talk the last couple of days already as it was. It was only a matter of time before Hoskins would show up once he heard about it. It was inevitable that he would meet Harry at some point, but Owen was determined that it would be on his terms.

"Think about this. What do you want to do in the future? You're going to need an education." Owen continued when he could see that Harry was reluctant.

"I don't know anymore. Things are different here. I'd thought about becoming an Auror, but that's not possible now. Even that was only if I'd survived Voldemort and the Death Eaters trying to kill me." Harry sighed before closing the information packet.

"Alright then. Let's think of this a different way. What were your best and worst classes? What classes did you like most at school? Maybe we can find a few options for you to look at. That way we can get an idea of what you could study for." Owen suggested as he laid Harry's phone down to let the program download and looking up to give the teen his full attention.

"Well... my worst classes were History, Divination, and Potions." Harry said with a grimace as he remembered the professors for those particular classes.

"Why?" Owen asked having seen Harry's expression.

"History was taught by Professor Binns. He was a ghost, and the only thing he taught was about the goblin wars. Most of us just used his class as a time for self-study or to sleep." Harry smiled a bit sheepishly at Owen's raised eyebrow.

"Really? A ghost?" He asked curiously getting a chuckle from Harry.

"Yeah. He would drone on in this way that just put the students to sleep. He wasn't the only ghost at the school either. He was just the only one who taught a class." Harry explained.

"I see. Divination? Is that like the crystal ball and palm reading?" Owen asked as he moved on from the ghost professor.

"Yeah. Divination was taught by Professor Trelawney. She was completely batty. No one really took her class seriously. She liked to try to predict my death every week in the most ominous way she could. My homework was mostly coming up with new ways I would die." Harry shook his head as he thought of the woman who he had tried to avoid speaking to after his third year when he wasn't attending class.

"Potions was taught by Professor Snape. He went to school with my parents. He hated my dad and his friends, and I guess me as well because of them. He was always making comments about how like my father I am. I liked potions well enough, but the Professor made the class difficult because he didn't s really explain much. He was the Head of Slytherin House and tended to favor them. I was a Gryffindor, so that certainly didn't help." Harry tried to explain as he thought of the dour professor who had threatened him earlier that year with a truth potion.

"Slytherin? Gryffindor?" Owen asked at hearing the unfamiliar terms.

"There were four Houses the students were sorted into at the beginning of our first year. Each house was named after one of the founders of the school and the students were sorted based on traits the founders valued. Hufflepuff is for the loyal and fair, Ravenclaw for the wise, Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, and Gryffindor for the daring and the brave. There has been a rivalry between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin since the time of the founders. We're taught that Salazar Slytherin had a disagreement with the other founders over who should be allowed to learn at the school. He didn't want to take is students of 'impure' blood. Don't know how true that is though; it was at least a thousand years ago." Harry said with a shrug as he knew that after that long there would be no way to know the truth about it now.

"Okay. So what was potions about?" Owen asked as he got them back on topic.

"This might be easier if you see my books..." Harry muttered as he stood to grab his bag off the table near the couch before sitting back down and taking out his books from first year and from this last year.

"Here." Harry handed the two books to Owen to look at.

Moving the phones over to the side, Owen placed both books in front of him before flipping through them. His brows raised as he looked over the recipes and ingredients. He paused a few times, trying to understand what was written only to shake his head before moving on. Once both books had been flipped through, Owen looked back up at Harry, who couldn't help but laugh at the lost look in the man's expression.

"So... it looks like cooking, but also with a bit of chemistry. At least as far as I can understand it." Owen said before handing the books back to Harry; who set them aside before pulling a few books out from his other subjects from his bag.

"Yes. Potions are also very useful when it comes to healing for wizards. I played a sport at school called Quiddich. My arm was broken during a game in my second year. A professor, who didn't know what he was doing, tried to show off by healing my arm. He removed all the bones instead." Harry told him, rubbing his arm at the memory while Owen let out a choked sound.

"He removed them?" Owen asked faintly as he looked at the teen's arms as if making sure they were still functioning properly even though he knew they were.

"Yeah. The school Medi-Witch, Madam Pomphrey, had me take a potion called Skele-Grow. One of the nastiest potions I've ever tasted, but it grew the bones back overnight. A Pepper-Up potion can be used for a cold. It will cause steam to come out of your ears, but it gets rid of the cold right away. I stocked up on ingredients over this school year. I'll have to be careful about how much I use, but at least I can still make some things. Maybe there is something that would work just as well here. I'll have to experiment a bit." Harry muttered thoughtfully.

He only had a limited supply, but if he could find the ingredients or something that worked the same then he'd still be able to make potions in this new world. It was something he would have to think about. He definitely wanted to avoid exploding his cauldron and waisting ingredients that he might need later. For now, there was more for him to think about than just that.

"I also took Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Herbology. They weren't my best classes, but I did alright in them. My best classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said as he pointed at each book as he said which classes he had taken.

Owen looked through the books slowly as Harry occupied himself with putting the potions books away and fiddling with his tablet while he waited for him to finish. Owen had downloaded the videos of the raptors for him to watch when he wanted. Harry honestly found them fascinating. Watching their development since they had hatched until now could keep him engrossed for hours. He liked to watch the videos as they helped him understand the pack dynamics more fully.

"Well, I'm not sure how most of this can be used with any of the jobs that you could study for. Most of what you've learned can't really be used without your magic. That's something we don't want people knowing about. Astronomy, Herbology, and Care of Creatures look to be the closest you'll get to anything you could do. Even then, you would have to learn the difference between what you know and what we have here. Charms might be helpful for some things as long as you were to use them only while there isn't anyone else around but there's no way to make a career with them." Owen explained as he started to feel a headache coming on with the realization of exactly how much work they would have to do to make sure Harry could adjust in order to have a future here.

"That's if I can even use my magic anymore. My wand was destroyed from the fight with Voldemort. I'm going to have to try to figure out how to control my magic without one. Wandless magic isn't easy, and I don't know how well it will work." Harry explained with a small scowl as he turned his gaze to his wand hand morosely.

"Hey." Owen drew Harry's attention away from his darkening thoughts; waiting for green eyes to raise to connect with his own.

"I can't even pretend to understand anything that has to do with your magic. I don't know how it works. I can't tell you that there's going to be an easy solution, but I do know what I saw the other day. I know that wasn't done on purpose, but I did see how strong that storm was. Have you tried doing anything since?" Owen asked already knowing that he had been with the teen almost constantly since finding him in the paddock and that he hadn't tried as far as he knew.

Harry sat back in his chair and let out a heavy breath. His hands clenched anxiously as he chewed at his lip at the thoughts that had been lingering in the back of his mind. He knew what Owen was alluding to. He hadn't even tried casting a spell since he had found his wand destroyed.

The thought of not being able to actively use his magic had become an almost paralyzing fear since he had woken to this new reality. The ambient magic around him cradled him like a loving mother did her child. He ached to connect to it with the magic in his own core, and he was afraid that he would not be able to. It was these fears that had kept him from even trying.

Harry knew that he would have to find out. He couldn't live the rest of his life with this fear. He was a wizard. Magic was so much a part of what and who he was at the core of his being. His magic would find a way to manifest itself either way. It would be better for himself and the life he would build here that he controlled it. Untrained magic caused outbursts of accidental magic.

He would become a threat to himself and everyone around him. One slip up. One display of magic around the wrong person was all it would take to expose him. Owen could only do so much to protect him. Harry would have to meet him halfway. He was a Gryffindor, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, the hat had found him fit for Slytherin as well. He would not let fear rule him and keep him from living the life he was capable of having.

Closing his eyes, Harry breathed deeply to steady his mind and focus. He let the feeling of the ambient magic of this world cradle him in it's embrace as he breathed. In through the nose and out through the mouth. He allowed his body to relax as he held out his arm. Letting the feel of his magic flow through him, Harry incanted the words when it felt right.

"Wingardium Leviosa..."

123456

Well that the latest chapter. Posting is slow going right now, but I am still working on getting chapters out. I'm working on this one as well as a few others so updates will come when I can. I hoped you liked it, and let me know what you thought with a review. Feedback does help motivate me to work on my stories though reviews with the single word of 'update' will be ignored. Those actually irritated me as they come across as more of a demand, and I write for fun. I'm not going to be pressured to update any faster just because someone tells me to. Anyway, I hope you're all staying safe and healthy out there with the current COVID pandemic going on.

~Ryu


	6. Chapter 6

Magic Will Find a Way

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Six

Green eyes snapped open at the sound of a sharp intake of breath and glass shattering with a sharp pop. Harry was stunned as he looked around the room. The empty plate from lunch that he had been trying to levitate was floating in front of him, but it wasn't the only thing that was doing so. The plates, books, cell phones, his bag, and his tablet were all hovering over the table. Looking around into the living area, Harry could see that most of the lighter things in the area were hovering over whichever surfaces they had been placed. Glass shards also littered the floor in several places.

The surprise he felt from the sight caused Harry to lose his concentration as his body jerked to look around the bungalow. The spell failed as his arm followed with the movement of his body. Everything that had been floating because of the spell looked like it was being thrown as it fell. Cutlery that Owen had placed in the sink after preparing lunch; dropped and slid across the floor. Their phones and Harry's tablet crashed to the floor along with books, plates, clothes, Owen's laptop, and other objects around them. Harry couldn't help but flinch at the noise as he looked at the mess he had caused.

"Well... I guess you don't have to worry so much about being able to use your magic. From the look on your face right now though I'm guessing you didn't mean to throw everything or blow up every light bulb in the place." Owen said as he stood to pick up their phones and the tablet to check for damage.

"I'm sorry! I lost focus. I was only trying to levitate my plate. It wasn't supposed to be that strong. Did I break them?" Harry asked worried that Owen would be upset with him.

He knew how much the man had spent on the tablet and phone for him. They were brand new, and now Harry may have broken them as well as Owen's phone and computer. He hadn't meant to do it, but it was still his fault. Harry didn't know Owen well enough yet to know how the man would react to everything his magic could do. Growing up with the Dursley's had made him a little wary of angering any adult. Owen was his father now for good or bad, and he would be living with him at least until he was of age. It would just take him a while to know for sure that he wouldn't react to him or his magic the same way his relatives had.

"Looks like both of our phones are alright. I made sure to buy ones that wouldn't break easily. Gonna need a new tablet for you though. The screen is shot to hell. Scratch that; they're shot too." Owen replies as he sets the unworking phones on the table and holds the tablet up for Harry to see the screen before placing it on the table.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to break everything. I don't need new ones. I know how much you spent on them, and I'll find some way to pay for everything else I broke." Harry apologized again as he looked at the shattered screen regretfully before getting up to grab the broom to sweep up the broken plates and shards from the light bulbs.

"It's okay kid. It was an accident. Should probably have gotten you a laptop instead of a tablet anyway, and mine was old as it was. The insurance on the phones will pay for new ones; probably. Least now you know that you can do magic without a wand. We'll just have to be more careful from now on until you know you can stop this kind of thing from happening." Owen said calmly in an attempt to soothe the teen who appeared even shaken from what had happened while as he picked up the butter knife from the floor and putting it back in the sink.

From the look on the teen's face, Owen had an idea of what his relative's reactions would have been. It was obvious that Harry was worried about Owen's reaction, and his body was tense as if waiting to be hit. That much was clear. They didn't know each other too well yet, but that would come with time. Owen wasn't going to scold or punish his new son for an accident. Purposefully breaking the rules Owen set down for him; that he would have to provide discipline for. Taking privileges away was one thing, but he would never cause the kid harm though. That fact would take time for Harry to get used to.

Harry bit his lip as he used the dustpan and broom to gather all the shards; thinking about the way Owen just seemed to shrug off the mess his spell had made. He didn't seem too bothered as he continued picking up to put things back in order. Harry started to relax as he didn't see any real anger in Owen's body language or in the tone of voice he spoke to him with. He knew Owen had to be upset at the very least. There was no way he couldn't be after Harry had just broken all those things. Yet, Owen seemed to remain as calm as he had been since they met, and that helped Harry calm down more than anything else.

"That spell was really over-powered though. I had heard that magic and technology don't mix, but I'd never seen a reaction like this. I'm going to have to work on my control. That was a basic first-year spell too. I don't think I want to try anything more advanced until I get it figured out with the lower year spells first. I'll practice outside near the lake. Don't want to break anything else or make such a mess again." Harry told him as he started picking up his clothes near the couch and refolding them before putting them back on the shelf he was using until his room was done.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm just not too sure about you practicing out in the open. You never know what satellite images will catch. I definitely don't want you using magic near any of the enclosures. It would be dangerous if you cause a power failure on accident." Owen said as they continued picking up.

"Right... What about if I wait until they are done building my room, and when I get to the more advanced spells I can do those at night near the lake? It'd be dark then." Harry suggested with a thoughtful look as he went over the last few years of material.

The lower-year spells would only be review and could help him to know how much focus he would need and how much to hold back. He had more advanced books in his bag as well. Once he knew he could control his magic properly then he could start on the new spells. He would have to be careful with his potions supplies though. He didn't know if there were any usable ingredients here. Potions also hadn't been his best subject to begin with, and so it made him a little leary to experiment. The last thing he wanted to do was blow something up, or to make something that he didn't know how to reverse the effects of.

"Better. I do want to be there if you try practicing anything that could get you hurt if something goes wrong." Owen told him in a firm tone that told Harry he meant what he said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied as he finished with his clothes.

Once the mess had been straightened up, Harry moved to the stove to boil water to make tea for himself as well as some coffee for Owen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that both the stove and the coffee machine were still working just fine. He heard Owen grunt behind him as the man replaced the light bulb in the kitchen before it flicked on. Harry's body relaxed a bit more to find that the wiring for light was working as well.

"Looks like the electric just shorted for a minute, but it was enough to overload the bulbs and cause 'em to blow. We'll have to head over to the shop to get replacements. That was the only spare. We can do that when we get the phones and computers." Owen said before he shut the light off and took a seat back at the table.

"I've had accidental magic that made the lights flicker, but not blow up even though I was angry at the time. Maybe it was the reaction of my own magic with the ambient magic here." Harry theorized as he picked up the tin of tea leaves as the coffee started to drip into the mug.

"It'll take some time for you to figure everything out. Until then we'll just keep a stock of light bulbs just in case. At least we know you can still do magic now." Owen said in a light tone as Harry smiled.

"Yeah... I was worried I'd lost that too." Harry replied and Owen's brows furrowed in concern.

"Hey." He said as he reached over to brush his fingers just above Harry's elbow to get him to look at him before continuing once he'd turned toward him and made eye contact.

"Maybe we can find something in one of those books of yours. It's magic, right? There might be a way for you to let your friends and godfather know that you're alright. You're not alone. I'm here, and while I can't say I know anything about what you're magic is capable of, I do know what I've already seen. Don't give up just yet." He said as he tried to put Harry's thoughts onto a bit more of a positive track.

"You're right. I shouldn't give up yet. Thanks, Owen." Harry smiled with gratitude before turning back to the stove and preparing their drinks.

Placing both on the table, Harry sat in his seat before gathering his books to put back in his bag. He paused when he saw that there was still one left that Owen was looking over. He immediately recognized it as the man started to unclasp the buckle that bound it shut.

"No!" He jumped to grab the book as the eyes on the cover opened and started to move.

His hand slammed down on the brown fur over the opening just in time as the book started to move in Owen's hands. The buckle was quickly redone with deft movements as Harry took the book into his hands. Owen's green eyes widened when the book seemed to come alive and struggle to be free. The teen sighed in relief as he had avoided the teeth coming down on his fingers.

"What was that? It's alive?" Owen asked as Harry started running his hand through the fur as he stroked the spine.

"This is the Monster Book of Monsters. It's the book we had to study from last year for Care of Magical Creatures. The book is a bit temperamental... It'll try to take your fingers off if you don't stroke the spine first." He replied as the book seemed to calm before Harry undid the buckle and opened the cover before handing it back to Owen.

"Hm... You said this was one of your best classes, right?" The man asked as he studied the pages.

Unlike with most of the other books that Harry had shown him, this one he could make sense of. He didn't know what half of the creatures were that were in the book, but he did recognize a few of them that were thought to be myths in this world. Unicorns, Dragons, Phoenixes, and more were written about in this book. There were instructions on how to care for them as well as information about their temperaments and how best to approach them. Others still had warnings about the dangers of interacting with some of them.

"I liked that class, though not everyone did. Hagrid, the Professor, is half-giant and loves creatures and beasts though he tends to favor the larger and more dangerous ones. My first year he hatched a dragon egg in his hut on the school grounds. My friends and I had to sneak the dragon off the grounds with the help of Ron's older brother who works at a dragon reserve in Romania because it was illegal." Harry told him with a small smile as he thought of the gentle Professor.

"A dragon? How old were you?" Owen asked as he looked up from the pages with a concerned expression.

"We were eleven. I was in my fourth year this year." Harry shifted to sip calmly at his tea.

"You smuggled a dragon out of the school at eleven years old... Exactly how many dangerous situations have you been in?" Owen asked; thinking about what he had already been told about Harry's life.

"Um..." The teen looked like he was thinking for a moment as Owen waited on an answer.

"Or should I ask how often?" He asked after he didn't get a response.

"I haven't really had a normal year since I started school." Harry finally admitted as he shifted uncomfortably under Owen's gaze.

"You don't have to tell me right now. We'll wait until you're more comfortable and have had time to settle into life here, but I do want you to be honest with me. If anything happens from now on, you need to tell me. I need to know so that I can help. Do we have a deal?" Owen asked knowing that he was repeating himself, but also knowing that he would probably have to in order for Harry to believe it.

He had already figured out that Harry had lived a difficult life since he was young. Raised by abusive relatives after his parents had been murdered; Harry no doubt was used to depending only on himself to survive. From the sound of things, the kid hadn't even been able to trust his teachers at the magic school to look out for him properly. It would take a while for him to understand that he had a parent. A dad who actually cared and wanted him to be safe. Owen knew that he would have to remind Harry many times before he would really understand what that meant, and for him to adjust to that change.

"Yes, sir. Deal." Harry agreed after a moment of silence.

Harry looked up at Owen as he spoke. He didn't understand why the man was so concerned with him. Owen had been a stranger to him until magic had bound them together as a family, and yet he had shown more concern for his safety than most any of the adults he had known before. It was something he had only seen when around the Weasleys. When Molly Weasley would fret over her children. Owen wasn't smothering like the woman had been, but he was firm.

'Is this what it means to have really someone care? To have a real parent?' Harry couldn't help but wonder as he remembered what the man had said to him that morning and then now.

"Good. Now, from what I'm seeing in this book it's a lot like what I do." Owen said as he changed the subject back to the contents of the book.

"What you do? You mean like with the raptors?" Harry asked as his curiosity was piqued and his attention turned fully onto the man sitting at the table with him.

"I study animal behavior. It could be an option for you if you wanted it. You could even learn here on the island. I'm not saying that you need to though. If you want to find something different than that's up to you. I'll be here to support you whatever you decide you would like to do. I just want you to know that it is something you may want to think about if you really did like this class. We'll go get new computers before it gets dark, and I'll show you how to work the internet. You can do some research while I'm working tomorrow. After we have an idea of what career path you want to take then we can figure out what kind of schooling you'll need." Owen explained; finally bringing the subject back to where it had started.

Harry groaned at the thought of how much catching up he would have to do with non-magical schooling. It didn't really matter what he decided he wanted to do in the future. He did not doubt that whatever he decided he would still need to go back to school. He had no problem with learning. It was just that it had been years since he went to muggle school.

Then he thought about what Owen had said. He wanted to go back to the electronics shop before night fell. That meant they would be going shopping and no doubt picking up light bulbs and whatever else the man thought they needed. It was the thought of more shopping that had Harry bang his head on the table as he slouched over in defeat.

"Ugh."

123

Harry sighed as he slid his laptop off his lap to lay on the couch next to him. Fingers massaged against his brow as he tried to soothe the pounding headache that had been building for the last several hours. The morning had been quiet and peaceful until the construction had started back up to build the room for Harry. The noise the workers made had been a constant for the last week.

Owen had returned to his normal workday schedule the same morning that the workers had arrived to get started. Harry had been left home with his new laptop to start his research into career options. He had been trying to block out the noises around him with little success. He couldn't focus with these surroundings.

Huffing to himself in frustration, Harry stood and made his way into the kitchen to prepare some tea in the hope that it would help soothe his agitation. A glance at the clock told him that Owen should be back home soon for lunch. No matter how busy the man had been since returning to his normal workday he had still made it a point to come back to spend mealtimes with Harry. Taking this fact into consideration, Harry prepared the coffee pot after putting the kettle on the burner.

"Now for lunch." He muttered to himself as he opened the fridge and thought about what to prepare only to jump as the screen door opened with a squeal.

"You're back early. I was just about to start on lunch." Harry said when he was greeted by the sight of Owen striding into the room as the screen door shut behind him with a bang.

"Never mind that. We'll pick something up at the Visitor's Center. I'm taking the rest of the day off. Barry's taking care of things at the paddock." It didn't take much for Harry to hear the withheld note of frustration in Owen's voice as he spoke.

"Bad day?" Harry asked with a raised brow as he shut the fridge before turning to shut off the stove and move the kettle to another burner to cool.

"Long morning. Had a bad drill with the girls, and Hoskins showed up. He was asking questions I don't like. Didn't even try to hide his interest in you." Owen responded with a slight growl as he pulled his sweat-soaked shirt off and grabbed a clean one.

"I'll be careful. I take it he's still at the paddock?" Harry asked as he remembered Owen warning him about the man during a long discussion at dinner earlier that week.

"Yeah. Figured I'd take you into the park for the rest of the day. You haven't really gotten to see anything other than the shops and restaurants." Owen replied as he pulled on his shirt before grabbing Harry's ID from the table and tossing it to him after the teen had pulled on his shoes.

"Really?! That'd be awesome! I feel like I'm going crazy with all this noise." Harry smiled as he started moving more quickly; shutting his laptop and making sure that his bottomless bag was hidden away where no one would be able to find it.

Everything that he had brought with him was in that bag, and with everyone currently working there, it was better to make sure it wouldn't be found. Shuffling the papers with his notes, Harry straightened his things so that everything was ready for when he came back to it before jumping up to join Owen who was waiting for him at the door. He looped the lanyard through his belt loop instead of around his neck as he remembered what Barry had said about it getting caught on something.

"You might need this." Owen held out Harry's park bracelet once they got down the stairs and swung his leg over his bike and settled over the seat as he kicked up the stand.

Harry slipped the bracelet on as Owen started the bike before settling onto the seat behind him. They were on their way quickly after. Owen parked his bike, and Harry scanned his ID to get through the employee access door. The latch popped as Owen joined him, and they stepped through to see that the area was packed with people just as it had been the last time few times that Harry had been there.

"Is it this busy all year?" Harry asked as he followed Owen and tried to navigate around all of the people.

"Pretty much. Let's just grab a few empanadas. We can head over to the Gentle Giants area while we eat. What kind do you want?" Owen said; trying not to lose him in the crowd as they came up to the vendor.

"Beef and Cheese, please." Harry replied with a smile as his gaze roamed curiously around at the different shops and people.

Nothing had really changed from the last time they had been there, but they had been concentrating on getting their shopping done. This was the first time they had come for fun. Harry knew he would have time to explore the island and all the dinosaurs that lived there. It sent a thrill of excitement through him to know that this place was where he lived. He missed Sirius and his friends, but he pushed those feelings away knowing that dwelling on them would only make things harder.

"Here." Harry looked back at Owen who spoke as he held out two wrapped empanadas.

"Thanks. So, Gentle Giants?" Harry asked as they started walking away from the vendor.

"All the animals here are born in the labs. The herbivores are raised in the Petting Zoo until they are old enough to be released into the herds in the valley." Owen answered his tone even in a way that Harry had learned spoke of his dislike or disapproval, as he led the way through the busy pathway.

Harry frowned as they stepped into the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. There was one pathway leading through the area with fenced areas on either side. Children ran around pushing up on and reaching over the fencing. There were even a few kids inside the enclosures. He had to bite his tongue at seeing the line of kids waiting to ride the baby triceratops that was already moving about with a child who looked to be about eight straddled over its back and head by the harness.

"I don't like this place." Harry grumbled over the noise as he scowled at the sight of an excited child chasing a baby parasaurolophus that was trying to get away from her.

"I don't care much for it either, but I also don't have a say how the park is run. I just thought you would like to see the babies and meet the keepers. Safer to see how the babies react to you before putting you with an animal that could really hurt you if it reacts negatively." Owen explained as he frowned as well at seeing how the keepers were allowing the kids to interact with the babies and knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

He paused, however, as Harry approached the fence in front of a baby apatosaurus. It was almost as if there was a shift in the air around the teen as the apatosaurus looked at him. A grunting cry from the apatosaurus called the attention of the other animals as the teen approached. Everything seemed to still for a second before Harry reached out his hand to gently caress the top of its head. The spell was broken when the teen smiled and several other babies in the area started moving toward him like he was a magnet when the apatosaurs crooned at the contact.

Harry smiled as he felt the wild magic vibrate around him and resonate with his core. It called to him as it soothed the agitated apatosaurus after his hand came to stroke down its neck. Harry felt the pull of the wild magics around him give a pulling sensation and soon he had jumped over the low fence as he followed its call. He could hear the call of alarm from Owen and a keeper who had stood off to one side, but they both went ignored as his focus was on the other babies that had scampered over to him. It was only a moment before he was surrounded and each one tried to get his attention.

"Hey, kid! You can't jump the fence! You have to wait in line like everyone else!" The keeper called out to him only to pause in surprise as the baby gallimimus that had been docile in his arms struggled to get away.

It was only once he had set it down that the keeper went silent in surprise as the gallimimus ran to the teen he had been reprimanding. It was then he noticed that the two other baby gallimimus, the two stegosauruses and the one other apatosaurus in the fenced area had come to settle around the dark-haired kid. He jumped at the sound of a heavy pair of work boots meeting the ground as another man jumped the fence next to him. He shifted his attention to the adult that had come to stand next to him as the teenager ignored him; his attention fully focused on the babies around him.

"Sorry about my son. When it comes to animals he doesn't listen to anyone. I'm Owen Grady, and that's Hadrian." Owen said as he introduced himself and kept an eye on Harry while he spoke to the keeper.

"Jared Daniels... Wait, Hadrian Grady? He's the kid who was found with the raptors, right? We've heard the rumors, and word has been passed along from Mr. Masrani, but we didn't really believe it." The keeper said as he turned to look back at the teen who was laughing as one of the stegosaurs had knocked him over, and he sat on the ground as he provided gentle pats and strokes to the small dinosaurs vying for his attention.

"Yeah. He fell into the enclosure. We don't know why, but the girls have taken to him. I can only be thankful they didn't kill him. Mr. Masrani wanted him to be introduced around so he could see if any of the other animals would do the same or if it was just my raptors. That's why we'd come today." Owen explained as his eyes shifted from the sight of Harry being nuzzled by an apatosaurus while a gallimimus had settled over his lap to see that several of the animals in the other enclosures were pressing along the fences in curiosity as the three other keepers looked at them and his son in almost wonder.

"I see. Well, it looks like you've got nothing to worry about in this case either. I've never seen anything like this. He's your son, you said? Seems he has the magic touch. You must be damn proud." Jared replied with a small smile of his own as he glanced at the man next to him before turning his attention back to the teen as a stegosaurus settled down to lay contentedly against his back.

"Magic touch is about right." Owen said with a secret smile as he watched Harry's focus finally leave the dinosaurs that had gathered around him to look around, and saw him shift uncomfortably at the attention from people.

"Over here, Hadrian." Owen called out only to chuckle as Harry tried to get up, but had been pinned unto the ground with the stegosaurus behind him, the gallimimus on his lap, and the other babies that had huddled around him as closely as they could.

"Um... I might need some help." Harry grunted the admission as he tried to get up again only to pause and give a sigh in defeat as he pet the baby on his lap when it released a whining grunt in protest of his movement.

"Here. I'll help." Jared said with an amused chuckle as he walked over and gently pushed the stegosaurus and apatosaurus away from in front of the teen and reached to pick up the gallimimus from Harry's lap while Owen offered him a hand to help pull him up to his feet.

The babies all gave whining grunts as Harry stood and moved a bit. He laughed as one of the apatosauruses nudged his hand and gave a pleading grunt. Ablidging the request, his hand stroked gently down the long neck to give a pat to where the neck met the body. Harry's attention was soon drawn back to the man who had taken the gallimimus from his lap.

"Good to meet you, Hadrian. My name's Jared Daniels. I'm one of the keepers here. We'd heard a few things about you, but didn't think they could be true. Welcome to the isle." Jared smiled brightly as the teen returned the smile sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hi. Uh, sorry. I know I shouldn't have jumped the fence." Harry replied as he shook the man's hand.

"Oh, it's no problem. I should have seen your ID badge and known you weren't a guest. Mr. Masrani has sent word to all of the keepers in the park that you're to be allowed access so you're fine. How about I introduce you to the other keepers here and then we can answer any questions you might have." Jared replied and Harry looked over to Owen.

"We're here for you today. We can always come back another day to see the Mosasaur and the Rex if you want to hang around here today." Owen told him and Harry nodded before turning back to Jared.

"Thank you, that sounds great." He replied to the man's offer before following him as he led him over to meet the other keepers.

He spent the day talking with the keepers, spoiling the babies with attention, and listening to Owen's laughter as the baby dinosaurs followed him around like ducklings.

It was a good day.

123456

Well, that's it for chapter six. Sorry it's taken so long. I'm working on multiple stories and with summer starting I have less time. I'm a very social and active person all year round, but winter hibernation is now over. (I lock myself in the house and avoid people as much as possible.) ^_^

I'll start working on the next chapter soon, but I don't know when it will be posted. It depends on how quickly I get it as well as a few others done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We will start seeing the reactions of various dinosaurs to Harry as well as the development of Harry and Owen's relationship soon. The start of when the movie picks up may not be for a while yet.

Anyway, let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

Magic Will Find a Way

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Seven

"Sleep well?" Owen asked as they started their stretches early one morning a few weeks after their visit to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.

They had spent the rest of their day with the babies in the petting zoo. Owen and the other handlers had all gotten a few good chuckles as they had watched the baby dinosaurs follow Harry around and try to get his attention. Harry had enjoyed himself even though he still disliked what he had seen when the children of the guests were allowed to interact with the dinosaurs. It rubbed him the wrong way to see the baby triceratops forced into giving rides to kids who kicked their sides like they were horses or to see the little gallimimuses being chased around their paddock.

There was no respect or care for the animal shown in those interactions, and it bothered him as he watched the parents ignore their children's behavior and just continue to take pictures. Yes, they were children, but it bothered him that the adults acted like it was alright. Some of them even encouraged it in an attempt to get a better picture. That behavior taught their children that what they were doing was okay. The handlers tried to manage it, but there had been too few of them to keep an eye on all of the children when the baby dinosaurs should have been their main priority.

Owen finally understood now what the sibilant hissing he had heard when Harry had interacted with the raptors was. Harry had explained that he was what was known to his people as a parselmouth when he had asked on their way home that night. It made some sense to him that Harry would be able to talk to the animals in the language of snakes since the dinosaurs on the island had all had gaps in their DNA filled with strands from other animals. Snakes were obviously one of them though Harry had told him that while the dinosaurs seemed to understand him, on some level, he didn't understand them nor have a conversation with them in the same way that he could with snakes.

Even so, Owen could tell that he did understand them in some way. He had seen enough of the kid's interactions with the raptors and the babies at Gentle Giants to know that much. Harry had also told him of his own theory after they had returned home that night. He had told Owen of how it had felt like his magic was reaching out to the animals. Owen still didn't really understand a whole lot about Harry's magic, but he did understand that whatever it was doing appeared to have a soothing effect on the dinosaurs he had interacted with so far.

"So much better than the sofa." Harry replied with a yawn as he joined him for their morning routine.

"Having your own bed and space will do that. You should look around online today. Find a few things for your room now that it's finished and you have furniture." Owen chuckled as Harry groaned at the thought of going shopping again.

"I already moved my things into my room. I don't need anything else." Harry replied as he thought about all the things he had already been given.

Harry's room had finally been completed the three days after their visit to the Petting Zoo, and they had both been surprised when they stepped inside. The room had been added onto the back of the bungalow to where the addition wasn't visible from the front, and though there wasn't a door that connected it into the main living area, it was instead accessible from outside. The glass doors of the room had a view out over the lake but still provided privacy in that no one could see into the room unless they walked around the side of the bungalow. The separate entrance had been a request from Harry who hadn't wanted Owen to feel like he was taking over all of the older man's space while Owen had considered it to be a way of providing both of them more privacy within the small living space.

It has taken a little over two weeks for the furniture Owen had ordered online to arrive, and they had spent the majority of Owens day off the day before to put everything together and set it all up. Harry's room now had a full-sized bed, end tables, a dresser for his clothes, a desk, a computer chair, a bookcase, and a cupboard to hold his books and anything else he wanted to used them for. Owen had ordered them online along with sheets, blankets, pillows, and blinds for the window and doors so Harry could practice his magic. Harry had balked at the cost, but Owen had just shaken his head as he'd ordered everything. The extra for shipping had been expected seeing as how they lived on an island.

"Your room is your space. You decorate it however you want." Owen suggested as he tried to ignore the way Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably.

He knew the kid had trouble letting Owen spend money on him for the things he needed, much less things he might want. He had enough of an idea of what Harry's home life had been like to know why that was as well. It was obvious to Owen that the kid was not used to an adult taking care of him and ensuring he had the things he needed. Harry was used to taking care of himself and not relying on anyone else.

He had seen enough of similar behaviors from himself and other kids during his time in foster care. Kids growing up in bad situations became used to the mentality that they were one their own. Those that didn't struggle gave up. It was a situation that either made you stronger or broke you.

Thankfully, Harry was one of the strong ones.

"I'm fine, really I am. I don't need anything else. You don't need to spend money on me." Harry replied a bit stiffly as his gaze flitted away from Owen.

"Hey. If it's about the money then that's something you don't need to worry about. I get paid well enough to take care of us both. Let me be the one to worry about money. If I think it's something you need, or if you want something then I'm going to get it for you, as long as it's reasonable. It's your space; so set it up whatever way feels most comfortable to you." Owen said firmly as he finished with his early morning routine to turn to pick up his water bottle and take a few swallows before continuing.

"You fourteen years old, Harry. You just worry about doing good with school, learning what you need for your future, and being a kid for now. I have to go over to the paddock for a few hours later, but I can help you look after breakfast. Sound alright?" He asked as Harry rose from his final push-up to grab his water and biting his lip as he glanced at Owen from under the black and blonde curl of his fringe.

"I have my own money... It's probably not worth much here since it's wizarding money, but the coins might still have some value. You've already done a lot for me." Harry said softly before looking up at the man when a steady hand came up to rest on his shoulder.

"Harry, it was my idea to take you in. Truthfully, I'll probably never understand your magic, and it does worry me sometimes. I don't know everything it can do, and I don't know that I want to know. Even so, I offered to adopt you. Your magic took it a step further and made you my son by blood. That makes me your father, and as your parent, it is my responsibility to take care of these things until you are of age and become legally responsible for yourself. Take the time to be a kid, Hadrian. You'll regret it when you're older if you don't." Owen said knowing that Harry would need the reassurance.

Harry was so used to taking care of himself and not having an adult to take care of him, and Owen knew it would take time for both of them to adjust to the change. He had started to settle more over the last two weeks, but Owen knew Harry would always be more mature than the average almost fifteen-year-old. Honestly, he was actually thankful for that. He knew Harry would be able to understand the necessity of hiding his magic and being careful when dealing with the animals on the island.

Owen was also starting to trust Harry's instincts when interacting with the animals. He had been watching him as he interacted with the girls the few days the teen had made the trip to see the raptors in the last few weeks. Harry treated them with respect and he had seen the raptors return that. He couldn't figure it out, but the girls had never snapped at the kid nor had they treated him like prey. He could see a bond between his girls and Harry every time the teen was at the paddock.

Owen had also noticed a subtle shift in their behavior toward himself as well since Harry's arrival. There had always been a certain amount of trust between him and his girls as their alpha, but it was like that trust had deepened. The shift was subtle, but when dealing with predators Owen knew he had to be both observant and consistently vigilant during his interactions with them. He had a theory as to what had brought on this new behavior, but he wanted to wait to test it.

"We can have a look at the money you have after we eat to see what it's worth here, but any money from that will be going into a bank account. That money will be for your future. You will not be able to use it until after you turn eighteen. Understand?" Owen said firmly so Harry would know that he would not be compromising on that.

"Okay. Can we go see the Rex on your next day off and the one that swims... The Mosaur?" Harry asked with a crease to his brow as he tried to remember what the name of the giant water predator was.

"The Mosasaur. We can see both of them next time if you want, and talk to their caretakers if they're available. I don't want you interacting with those two like you have with the others you've seen so far though." Owen replied as he led the way back up the stairs and into the bungalow with Harry following him.

"How can I find out if they will react to me like the raptors do if I can't get close?" Harry asked with a small frown knowing that Mr. Masrani wanted him to interact with the dinosaurs on the island, and while it was something that Harry enjoyed doing, he also felt like he owed it to the man after he'd given him the room and all the perks he had around the island.

"I'm not risking you getting killed. I don't care much for Masrani's interest in you as it is. The only reason I'm even allowing it is because you're interested and it could open doors for you later. You won't be put in any kind of danger until we have enough evidence to show that the other predators won't kill you, and probably not even then. You'll just have to be content seeing them from the other side of reinforced glass." Owen said gruffly as he grabbed a change of clothes from his room and Harry started boiling water for tea.

"So I can't really interact with any of the other predators besides the raptors?" Harry asked knowing that Owen was being protective by the tone he had spoken with.

He recognized it from when he had first stuck his arm through the bars at the raptor paddock those weeks ago, and admittedly every time since. While Harry was comfortable doing so with the raptors Owen had still made sure to be close by every time. The man held a great amount of affection for the girls, but he was still a bit leery of Harry interacting physically with them. It was those times Harry was reminded that the man really did care for his safety.

"You're not getting past the bars again even with the girls." Owen said before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door to shower.

Harry huffed knowing that Owen wouldn't budge even if he argued with him. He knew that it would take time yet before the man would let him back into the paddock with Blue and the others, but he was determined to show him that Harry would be fine. He couldn't explain why, but he could feel it. Knowing that he would say no still hadn't stopped Harry from asking to go back into the paddock when he was there. As it was now the only thing he was allowed was to reach through the bars, and even that was only allowed when Owen or Barry were standing right next to him.

Something had happened the day when he had been dropped into that paddock.

There was something inside him that felt like it had shifted. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that it had something to do with whatever Voldemort had hit him with; with whatever the evil wizard had done that caused him to end up here. It had done more than sever his bond with Sirius when it had dropped him in this new reality. There was no other explanation he could think of. Not when his scar, which had always looked like a fresh wound, was healing. His magic had never felt so strong as it almost vibrated along his skin.

It was like a weight had been lifted, and Harry's magic finally felt... Right.

Harry didn't dare say anything to Owen. The man had already done so much for him. He even seemed to accept Harry's magic, but he could still sometimes see a wariness in the man's eyes when he spoke of magic. Oh, there was interest there too, but Harry knew that his magic worried Owen. If that worry was for Harry's safety from others finding out or what he could do; he still couldn't be sure. Something in the back of Harry's mind told him that even if his magic freaked Owen out he wouldn't be able to tell with the control the man had over himself.

Preparing his tea, Harry carried his cup with him as he walked back out of the door and around the corner of the porch until he came to the door of his room. He sipped his tea before placing it on top of his nightstand and turning to his dresser to pull out a fresh change of clothes and lay them on top. Looking around the room, Harry took a deep breath as he sat down on the corner of his bed.

He hadn't had a peaceful moment to really think about all of the changes in his life since the day he had arrived in this place. It had been like a whirlwind of activity and his mind still didn't feel like it was able to keep up. Owen had been a constant presence except for when he had stayed home while the man worked. Even then he hadn't truly been alone with all of the workers who had been building his room. Once they were gone Harry had been too busy researching career options and brushing up on muggle schooling.

'My room.' He thought with some wonder as he looked around at the bare walls that were brightly lit by the sunlight that was coming in through the windows that had the best view of the lake.

This was his room. A room that had been built just for him. A room that Owen wanted him to decorate. Harry sighed in relief that at least they weren't shopping at the visitor's center again today. At the same time, with Owen's reassurance, he started thinking about what he wanted to do.

Should he move the furniture around? What kind of things should he get? What should he put on the walls? Should he even put anything on the wall?

Harry's mind spun with questions. He had never had a room that was his own before. The cupboard under the stairs at his Aunt and Uncle's house didn't count, and neither did the small room he used at their house during summers after he started school. It had always been Dudley's second bedroom; never Harry's. Honestly, how did someone decide how they wanted to decorate their room?

He didn't know.

Harry sighed as his gaze flickered around the room before coming to rest on the desk where the laptop that Owen had bought him rested. He had already started setting up the desk to be used though he hadn't done anything more than setting his notes on career interests and the schooling requirements next to the computer along with his bag that held what was left of his home in the wizarding world.

'Though I guess this is my home now. It's not even the same world anymore. I sure hope Sirius is okay.'Harry thought about his godfather as he picked up his tea and drank.

'I guess I could start by unpacking my things after I eat. I need to be able to lock my room, and it might be a good idea to try some warding. I should have a book on that in my bag.' He thought as he took another drink before gathering his clothes and leaving the room to walk back around to the main entrance of the bungalow.

"Think about what you'd like during breakfast. You go ahead and shower. French Toast sound alright?" Owen said as the teen walked in while he was just starting to take out eggs, butter, syrup, and bread to start on breakfast.

"Sound good. I'll be right back out." Harry replied as he set down his empty cup on the table and walked into the bathroom.

Owen paused for a second at how distracted Harry sounded when he heard the click of the bathroom door before the water started. He had gotten to know the kid better since he arrived, but they still didn't know everything about each other. Owen had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt a little out of his depth. Raising a kid would be hard enough, but raising a kid with magic worried him.

He was already starting to care for Harry. How could he not? Harry was a good kid, and his magic had already given Owen something he had never thought he would have again. He had someone who shared his blood. Something he was reminded of every time he looked at the teen and saw the changes the addition of his blood had made.

He had a son. A son who was going to be fifteen in a few months. One who came from an entirely different world. A world that Owen would never know, and probably not be able to understand. Even so, he was determined to do the best he could for the kid.

His kid.

123

It was after lunch that Owen had headed over to the paddock with the promise to return with take-out for dinner before Harry returned to his room. Sitting at his desk, he moved the laptop and papers to the far corner of the desk before picking up his bottomless bag. He paused to take a steadying breath as his fingers ran over the material. Harry would never be able to thank Sirius enough. If his godfather hadn't thought to give him this gift then he would have lost absolutely everything.

Slowly, he reached inside before starting to pull the contents out of the bag. Books that had been assigned in classes over the last four years. Books he had bought for reading during the summer, and several he had borrowed from the library at Hogwarts that he wouldn't be able to return. Madam Pince would no doubt be very upset when she found out.

He found himself thankful now that there were so many. He had bought a fair few in various subjects when he had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron before third year, and that he had needed even more as he tried to deal with the tasks for the tournament. He was nowhere near being a bookworm like Hermione, but after finding himself in trouble each year he had decided he needed more information. Now he couldn't help but be grateful that he had done as he had. He would need these books if he was to continue learning how to harness his magic.

The only school books missing were the ones by Gilderoy Lockhart he had in second year. He had thrown those in the rubbish bin at the end of that year. They hadn't been worth the parchment they were printed on.

Harry sorted through them by subject before placing them onto the bookshelf next to the desk after they had all been stacked on the desk. The space filled up quickly, and Harry smiled once he was finished. He hadn't expected it, but the books managed to fill the whole shelf.

'I'll have to look in the charms books for a spell to make them look like normal books. Just in case.' Harry thought as he stepped back.

Once that was done, Harry moved to the shelf on the other side of the desk. He opened the cupboard there and started pulling out his potions making equipment. One at a time, everything was placed neatly on the shelves.

First was his shrunken cauldron followed by his scales, stirring rods, and other equipment. Ingredients came next and then the potions that had already been made and bottled. The shelves in the cupboard filled up quickly by the time he was done. There was some space left by the time he was finished with storing his potions and empty flasks, but he knew that would be filled up at some point as well. He was determined to experiment and see what he could make with ingredients in this world.

Harry moved around the room quickly after that. His shrunken Firebolt was placed upright next to the nightstand on the right of his bed while his photo album was settled gently onto the stand itself. His father's invisibility cloak was stored away safely into his closet alongside the clothes Owen had bought him on the other side of the room from the desk. The bag of dung bombs he had received from Ron and the penknife from Sirius he had gotten that recent Christmas as well as the wooden flute from Hagrid in first year went into his bedside drawer. Any sweets leftover from Christmas or Hogmead trips followed into the drawer on the other side of the bed while his pocket sneakoscope was placed on top. Quills and ink bottles were placed on the desk alongside the stack of old letters he had kept from Sirius and his friends and his Gringotts coin pouch which had some weight to it.

Hopefully, the spell that Voldemort cast hadn't had a bad reaction to the enchantments on it. Harry didn't know if it would still work, but he hoped it would still allow him to remove money from his Gringotts vault. It would give him more money in this world if only for the exchange rate on gold, silver, and bronze. Activity in his account could also tell those he cared for that he was still alive as the bag was spelled to allow no one else to use it.

"That should be about it, I think." Harry muttered to himself as he reached back into his bag only for his hand to brush against three more things.

"Hedwig..." He choked with short breath as his legs failed him and he stumbled to sit on the chair.

Harry stared at the owl treats he had removed from the bag as the feeling of loss that had become familiar hit him once more. He was reminded that while he still had all the things he had filled this room with; he had lost so much more. The bond of blood formed by magic with Owen had dulled the feeling of emptiness brought on by the severing of his bond with Sirius, but Harry still felt his loss keenly. It was only now, staring at the bag of owl treats, that he was reminded he would probably never see any of them again.

Hedwig had been his companion. His dearest friend when he had been alone; locked in the room at the Dursleys. While Ron had turned his back on him this year, Hermione had kept her distance in an attempt not to choose sides, and Sirius hadn't been able to be there for him, Hedwig had been as much of a comfort as she had always been during those lonely summers. It was only now that Harry realized that he had pushed her from his mind as much as he had everyone else.

Stroking the bag of treats gently with his thumb, Harry released a short breath as he placed them up on the desk. The feelings of hopelessness and pain were soon joined by a sense of resignation. He missed them all but he had no idea how to get back to them if he even could. Even if it was possible, would he want to go back?

In an effort to deny that he had lost everything, Harry had done some research. The Grunnings Drill company his uncle worked for nor the dental practice Hermione's parents owned even existed. He had looked into records and found none with Hermione's name at her old primary school, and a search of his own yielded the same results. Another search told him that the attacks that had taken place on the muggle population by Voldemort and his Death Eaters around the time that he was born had never happened here.

He'd had a lot of time to think the last few weeks and now he couldn't help but compare his life here to what it had been there. This world had powerful ambient magic that he felt around him every day while the one he had come from had felt tamed if it was even felt at all. Science and technology were both more advanced here then he knew it to be among muggles there. The two worlds couldn't be any more different and so were the changes in his life.

He had not known familial love or care, but now he had Owen. He had been known to the magical world since he was a baby, but here he wasn't known as anything other than Owen's kid. The kid who fell in the raptor paddock and survived. While that got him attention from those who worked here on the island they didn't gape at him or almost worship him for something he didn't even remember. No one stared at him, trying to get a look at the scar that did nothing but remind him that his parents were dead because of a madman.

It was a feeling of freedom. Like a weight had been lifted from him.

There had been so much expected from him in the magical world. From Wizards and Witches he didn't even know. From Dumbledore, Snape, and other Professors. From Ron, Hermione, and the other students. Even Sirius seemed to expect him to be like his parents.

Owen had been upfront that he had his own expectations of Harry, but in comparison to those he had before his were a lot easier. Owen expected him to be a kid. To clean his room and help out. To do his best in school so he would have career options in the future. To learn to defend himself from those who would use him for what he could do with his magic.

The Dursleys saw him as the freak they had been saddled with when his parents were killed. An obligation they'd had no choice but to endure. The Wizarding world saw The-Boy-Who-Lived. Someone they could gawk at and whisper about. To praise or ridicule. Sirius saw his parents. Even his best friends saw what they wanted as Harry had found out during the Triwizard Tournament.

It was so much different with Owen.

"You alright?" The question drew Harry out of his thoughts and he turned to see Owen standing in the open door of his room.

"Yeah. Was just lost in thought. What's for dinner?" Harry asked as he shook off his thoughts and placed his bag down on the desk and stood from his chair.

"I picked up burgers. Did you finish putting your things away already?" Owen asked as Harry followed him around the bungalow after closing his door.

"Almost. I can show you after if you want. How are the girls?" Harry shrugged before following Owen inside and taking a seat at the table.

"Sure." Harry smiled as Owen started unloading their dinner as he talked about the raptors.

Yeah, it was different with Owen. Harry would miss everyone he had lost, but he wasn't alone. He had a new place he loved enough to call home. He had dad now. A man he was starting to feel could care for him as just Harry.

It might be a while before he could admit that to the man, but he was getting there.

123

"It's looking good. I take it you found a spot for everything?" Owen asked as he looked around Harry's room to see that the room still appeared perfectly tidy with the new additions.

"Mostly. I'm going to look through the books to see about a few spells. To lock the door and such, just in case." Harry replied as he moved over to his desk and picked up his bag once more.

"We don't usually get much in terms of company out here, but with Masrani and Hoskins showing an interest in you I'd say for you to do whatever you can to keep someone from being able to snoop through these things. What is that?" Owen nodding as Harry pulled what looked like an old sheet of parchment paper out of his bag only to purse his lips as he looked at it.

"It's the Maurader's Map... A map of the school my dad and his friends created when they were in Hogwarts. I wonder if it'll work still." Harry answered as he spread it out on his bed.

Taking a breath to brace himself for disappointment, Harry touched the parchment with a trembling finger.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry spoke the password only to smile brightly at the feeling of the magic that spread through the parchment.

"Wow. That was your school? It's huge. Are those names?" Owen asked as he bent over next to Harry to see the names moving around with the dots.

"Yeah. The Mauraders were a group of pranksters. They made this to avoid being found out after curfew. Looks like all of the other students have gone home. Only a few of the Professors are there." Harry replied as he spots Snape in his lab, and Dumbledore pacing his office.

"Let me guess. You got into your own share of mischief with this." Owen chuckled with a small shake of his head.

Yeah... At least I can still activate it. Looks like everything is okay. At the school at least. I wonder if everyone knows that Voldemort is back yet. I really hope so." Harry replied with a sigh as he worried about what would happen.

"I'm sure they've figured something out with your disappearance. Did you want to put this up on your wall? You could see who's at the school that way." Owen asked knowing Harry had been worried about his friends.

They had slowly been getting to know each other better. They'd had a few conversations over the past weeks about Harry's past. Mostly about his schooling, his friends, teachers, and his godfather, but Harry had also told him about Voldemort and the war that had been happening when he was born. After being told about how this 'Dark Lord' had seen an infant as a threat, and the beliefs of blood purity that his 'Death Eaters' had committed started war over, Owen hadn't been impressed. It was too close to the prejudice that had started World War II with this Voldemort playing the part of Adolf Hitler.

To consider a baby a threat to his reign of terror just showed how far the man had fallen into madness.

"Maybe after I can set up some precautions on the room to keep others out. I don't really want to put holes in it though." Harry replied as he bit his lip; looking at the old and well-worn creases in the parchment paper.

The last thing he wanted was for it to be damaged or to fall apart.

"It is rather old. We could probably find a frame to hold it. That would let you hang it up, and keep it in good condition." Owen suggested as Harry started folding the map back up.

"Maybe. That should be everything I brought with me. Let me make sure. Mischief Managed." Harry replied as he deactivated the map and set it with his photo album before grabbing his bag and sticking his hand inside.

"A mirror? Looks old." Owen said before pausing at the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"I've never seen this before..." Harry muttered as he set the empty bag to the side.

"It's got some paper on the back." Owen replied before reaching over and turning the mirror in Harry's hands so he could see it.

Harry's brows raised as he looked at it with curiosity. There on the back of the antique-looking mirror was a small square of torn parchment that had been stuck to the tarnished metal with a sticking spell. On it was a note written in vaguely familiar handwriting.

"Call my name and I will answer, Prongslet." Harry almost choked as he read aloud before turning the mirror back over.

"Who is it from?" Owen asked as he saw the look of hope clouded with apprehension.

"Sirius. He's the only one who calls me Prongslet..." Harry replied before frowning when nothing happened with the mirror when he said the name.

"His nickname for you is Pronglet?" Owen asked with a little confusion before remembering the names on the map he had caught a glimpse of.

"The Marauders all had them. My dad was Prongs." Harry replied before exclaiming.

"Of course. Padfoot!" Harry gasped as the clear surface of the mirror showing his reflection clouded over for a moment before clearing to show the face of someone he'd lost hope to ever see again.

"Harry!"

123456

Well, that's it for Chapter Seven! I'm sorry this has taken so long to get done. I've had a few people asking me not to abandon this story. Don't worry, I'm not going to! My husband and I just bought our own home so I've not had much time to write because of the move and everything that comes with it. I've only been able to get down a few paragraphs every few days with as busy as we've been.

Also, thank you everyone for your reviews. I did have a question on Harry and Owen's ages. A search on google told me that Owen Grady was born in 1979. As the story takes place in 2015, Owen is currently 36 years old while Harry will soon be turning 15. That would make Harry born when Owen was 21/22. For the purposes of this story, Owen was a kid who grew up in the system and enlisted as soon as he turned 18. That would make Harry born during his time in the Navy in the year 2000.

Hope that helped clear up the confusion a bit. Anyway, thank you everyone for all the reviews! Please let me know what you thought. I'll also try to answer any questions except those asking about what will happen in future chapters. I'll be working on the next chapter when I can, but don't know when I'll be able to post.

Until next time!

~Ryu


End file.
